Dissidia: A Taste of Life
by megasean3000
Summary: To stop the cycle of conflict, Cosmos takes her eleven warriors to a world resembling Earth, in order to live happy and peaceful normal lives. But will the warriors cope with regular life, and will the forces of Chaos find them?
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

_Warriors of Cosmos. Warriors of Chaos. Soon, their paths will collide and blend like none they have ever experienced during the endless conflict between the Gods._

Yet another battle ensued for both sides of harmony and disorder, in the place known as Order's Sanctuary. The unnamed Warrior of Light was holding off the powerful Garland and his mighty giant sword swings. The weapons specialist, Firion, dodged even more powerful traps set by the evil Emporer. The brave child, given the title of Onion Knight, used his array of magic to counter the evil Cloud of Darkness' corrupt magic. The warrior who weilded Light and Darkness, Cecil, combatted his alliegance-confused brother, Golbez. The adventure seeker, Bartz, battled against the Void-driven Exdeath. The beautiful Esper, Terra, fought her endless clown-faced rival, Kefka. The enigmatic Cloud used his endless sword attacks to fight his evil nemisis, Sephiroth. Squall, Harmony's Lion, tried everything in his power to fight the time mage, Ultimecia, but her powers were one step ahead. The thief with a tail, Zidane, dodged endless magic attacks from his evil counterpart, Kuja. The Blitzball sensation, Tidus, battled the one man he hated most: his father, Jecht. And the two new arrivals, Shanttoto and Gabranth, battled each other, because they had no rivals to face, and were the only two left. All the fights that occured in the battlefield, were watched over, by the Goddess of Harmony: Cosmos, and the God of Discord: Chaos. But, to Cosmos, watching this fight pained her, seeing her beloved comrades endure so much trials for her. She gave a small pain-filled sigh.

"I am sorry, dear Warriors..." She said, in a harmonious voice.

The warriors of Cosmos were beginning to feel the strain of battling Chaos' forces. Garland's attacks were too strong for the Warrior of Light. The Emporer's traps were becoming more clever for Firion. The Onion Knight's intellect were beginning to fail against the powerful Cloud of Darkness. The powers of Golbez were weakening both sides to Cecil. Despite his numerous attacks, Bartz struggled against Exdeath's sword. Terra's controlled magic was no match for Kefka's wild magic attacks. Sephiroth's speed and taunts were too much for Cloud. Ultimecia's arrows finally pierced Squall's limbs, making him crouch in pain. Zidane got hit by a powerful magic spell cast by Kuja. Tidus was thrown against one of the decorations of the arena, painfully hurting him. And Shantotto was overwhelmed by Gabranth's hate-filled attacks. All eleven of Cosmos' forces were ready to be slain.

"This is the last chance I have..." Cosmos continued in her pure voice. "...To save you from this endless cycle of conflict...I know in my heart, you will not appreciate my efforts, but..." The eleven forces of Chaos struck the fatal blow to their enemies, but before doing so, all of Cosmos' forces vanished with a flash of light. "...I know you will come to thank me..."

The eleven forces of Chaos stood, baffled at what they witnessed.

"What is this sorcery?!" Yelled the Emporer in disgust, having lost his victory against Firion.

"They just picked up and vanished!" Jecht said, clearly confused over what happened.

"A rather undramatic stage exit." Kuja said, trying to sound dramatic.

"This is just reeking of dung!" Whined Kefka in his rather odd tone of voice. "I bet that Cosmos did it!"

"There is no doubting that." Golbez said. "The question remains, where did they vanish to?"

"They are most likely scattered across this world..." Exdeath suggested. "They may run, or hide, but their fate shall be to return to the Void..."

"Void or not." The Cloud of Darkness intervened. "They must be found."

"Mice can run, but they can only scurry so far." Ultimecia mocked.

"It's just a matter of finding them!" Garland called.

"Then we will find and crush them!" Yelled Gabranth. Sephiroth, who was the only one not conversing, or arguing, looked up to the sky.

"I will find you, Cloud..." He muttered. But, the greatest anger of all went to Chaos.

"Cosmos! Too far you have gone this time!!" He growled.

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of Cosmos' powers, the Warrior of Light was surrounded by darkness; not by evil, but by sheer unconsciousness.

"Cosmos...what plan do you have for us now?" He asked mentally. Suddenly, he awoke. But when he awoke, he found himself in a strange environment: a regular subard-street with a concrete pavement, to which he awoke from, and along both sides with fairly large houses, most likely with four bedrooms, to which the gardens were of equal value. The Warrior of Light looked around in astonishment.

"What is this place?" He asked in confusion. "In all my wanderings, I never came across this place." Suddenly, he noticed the other ten unconscious on the pavement. "My comrades!" He hurried to them to awake them, to which they all did, all sharing the same reaction as him.

"Where are we?" Asked Cecil.

"Sure looks peaceful." Bartz said.

"It could be a new battleground for us to fight in." Squall suggested.

"But...it looks too peaceful to be a place of fighting." Terra said.

"Who do you suppose brought us here?" Asked Zidane.

"If it was Chaos, we better stay alert." Said Firion. Cloud then looked to another direction.

"I don't think it was Chaos." He said. Suddenly, there came a glow of light, to reveal the Goddess: Cosmos. Everyone gasped in surprise. Then, Cosmos' luminous glow faded, as her feet touched the hard ground.

"Welcome, dear warriors." She spoke.

"Cosmos." Spoke the Warrior of Light. "What is the meaning of this? Is this a trick of Chaos, or..." Then, Cosmos shook her head.

"No. It is the doing of I." She said. Everyone gasped.

"Why?" Asked Tidus. "What for?"

"The power of Chaos is growing too strong for you to defeat. Even if you were to prove victorious, Chaos' minions will return, endlessly." Cosmos explained. "I wish not for you to suffer anymore. Therefore, I have taken you to a realm far from the world you have grown to know, and bestowed you a life of solitude and peace."

"What do we do here?" Asked Onion Knight in confusion.

"You will live lives as ordinary people would." Cosmos explained. This had the Warriors restless.

"Aren't we already regular?" Asked Bartz.

"Ordinary life, huh?" Cecil said. "This should be interesting."

"We shouldn't run from Chaos!" The Warrior of Light protested. "I refuse to let Chaos prove he is the strongest, and watch us flee in terror!"

"Come on, dude." Zidane said. "It's better than fighting all the time." He then gave a stretch. "I was getting tired anyway."

"A life with normal boundaries, you say?" Asked Shantotto, then giving her trademark laugh. "This should be worthwhile."

"Are you all in terms with my decision?" Asked Cosmos. The Warrior of Light stepped forward.

"If this is the will of Cosmos, we will do as you wish." He said, hesitantly. She gave a smile, when all the others did.

"Fear not, for I too shall live as you do." She said without hesitance. The others got restless again.

"A Goddess living like a human..." Mumbled Cloud.

"This idea's getting kinda stranger and stranger." Tidus noted.

"I guess it's worth a try." Terra said encouragingly.

"Then come, dear warriors." She said, waving her hand to a nearby house, that was slightly larger than the rest of the houses surrounding them. "May our new lives begin." She walked over to the house, expecting everyone to follow. The Warrior of Light, without hesitance, followed.

"He's such a Goddess' pet." Zidane said to Bartz, who followed.

"This will be good, huh?" Said the Onion Knight to Terra, who followed on afterwards.

"Wonder if this place has any good grub." Tidus said, walking with Cecil, Cloud and Firion.

"I don't think it'll be easier in our old world." Firion said. Squall looked to his environment, being the second last to go.

"I won't like this idea, I imagine." He muttered. Then Shantotto walked past; Squall only managed to notice her from her strange laugh.

"Don't be so hesitant, "fierce lion". In your common tongue, the lion who doesn't strike first, starves." She said with an almost mocking fashion. Squall smiled at this.

"Who's hesitating?"


	2. New Life's Beginning

**New Life's Beginning**

The eleven warriors and Cosmos entered the front door to get a better look at the inside. Directly in front of them was a staircase leading to the second floor, presumably where the bedrooms were. On the left of the staircase was a small living room, just enough for the twelve housemates to walk around in, along with four three-seater sofas making a pyramid shape, with a television at the bottom. On the right of the staircase was a dining area, with a long table with six chairs on either side of it, with an extra chair at the head, possibly where Cosmos will sit. And both the living room and dining room had a doorway leading to a kitchen. Put together, the house was big enough for the twelve to live in.

"I think it's perfect for this situation." Cecil said.

"How did you get a house this big, Cosmos?" Bartz asked the Goddess.

"I bet you did a few break-ins, huh?" Zidane said. Cosmos smiled.

"No, young one." Cosmos said to the young tailed-thief. "You can be surprised what a Goddess, such as I, can do."

"I think we better take a look around." Cloud said, heading to the living room, while the others scattered.

"I'll go check the rooms upstairs." Terra insisted, heading upstairs. Shantotto followed Terra, proving it difficult to climb the stairs with her short height. Every time she failed to climb a step, she would curse madly at the stairs.

"Stairs, Shantotto's greatest weakness." Tidus laughed.

"Silence, you!" Shantotto barked for the Blitzball star.

"Want me to kick her up?" Asked Tidus to Cosmos. But before Cosmos could say "no", Terra arrived from upstairs, with a confused look on her face.

"Ummm, Cosmos. There are only four bedrooms and one bathroom." She said to the Goddess.

"I am sorry, dear one." She began. "I had to create a house which would naturally blend with the other houses in the area, otherwise we will draw attention. One sacrifice was the limited number of bathrooms and bedromms." Terra gave a look of sadness. Cosmos would no doubtedly sleep in one room, proven that one room had a single bed. So she would have to sleep with possibly three of the men.

"I think it's best if we discuss who sleeps where before it's too late." Terra decided. On hearing that, everyone returned to the entrance hall.

"Three bedrooms between eleven people is problematic." The Warrior of Light said.

"Especially for the girls of the team." Firion added.

"I am sorry for bringing this onto you." Cosmos apoligized.

"If I may..." Terra interjected. "I would like to pick the child, Cloud and Shantotto to share a room with." Onion Knight looked shocked at this.

"Why me?" Asked Cloud.

"I know you really "aren't interested" either way." Terra said, trying to impersonate Cloud's rough voice. Cloud merely 'hmphed'. "Shantotto is a woman, so I doubt she won't mind." Shantotto laughed.

"I suppose you have it figured out, girl." She said.

"And ummm..." Terra said, pausing to Onion Knight. "I...guess I trust him." The child smiled at this. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." Onion Knight said with happiness at Terra's words. "It only means I can protect you at all hours." Terra gave a happy smile.

"Well, I guess that's the ladies dealt with." Zidane said. "What about the rest of us?"

"Draw straws?" Suggested Cecil.

"Well, I'm sticking with Zidane." Bartz said. "Me and him are buddies."

"Well said, buddy!" Zidane said. "Hey, Squall, feel like joining?" Squall, who wasn't interested in the conversation, looked to the smiling, overexcited youngsters.

"I suppose." He mumbled, resuming his own business.

"Sweet!" Yelled the two.

"Something tells me they're going to have a fun time in the late hours." Firion said.

"I presume that leaves the rest of us to share the last remaining room." The Warrior of Light said, looking at Tidus, Firion and Cecil.

"Sounds good to me." Tidus said.

"But what about the bathroom?" Asked Terra. "It will be a problem if we all need to take a shower or even wash our hands."

"First come, first serve?" Asked Tidus.

"I don't think that would work." Cecil said.

"There's a shower and a bath, so two can go at the same time." Informed Terra.

"Looks like we'll have to share if things are meant to be civilised." Firion said with hesitance.

"It is obvious." Shantotto said. "The girl and I shall have the bathing room on first day break. Should we consider a morning to sleep in, well, that makes you losers." The ten males looked at themselves with disgust over Shantotto's arrogance.

"It's better than sharing with Terra, I suppose." Cloud said.

"Now that we have the bedroom and bathroom stuff out of the way..." Onion Knight interjected. "What will we do now?" But then, Cosmos began walking up the stairs.

"Where are you going, Cosmos?" Asked Cecil.

"I need rest. My body has grown weary transporting you here." She said. "I would love to join you in your various activities, but as long as I exist in this realm, overuse of my powers comes at a price."

"Well, night night." Tidus said in encouragement. She gave one last smile, before departing to the second floor.

"I believe it wise to learn more about our surroundings on the outside." The Warrior of Light said.

"I agree. This realm may have different laws that if we don't abide by can lead us into trouble." Terra said.

"One of them may be the prohibition of weapons." Cloud said, laying down his Buster Sword under the stairs.

"That's just stupid." The Onion Knight said, putting down his yellow and blue decorated rapier in the same place.

"I guess living in this world comes at a price." Firion said, putting down his axe, sword, lance, dual knives, shield, bow and rod. "Although, not so heavy, as a matter of fact."

"It's best if six looks around while five stays here." Squall proposed. "If we all go, then Cosmos will be defenseless."

"Good point." Said Bartz. "Well, I'm up for an adventure."

"You can count me in too." Zidane said.

"I guess I can go too." Onion Knight said.

"I would like to come too." Terra said. "Do you want to come too, Cloud?"

"I guess..." Cloud muttered. "I do know a few things about the modern world."

"I will accompany you!" Shantotto said. "I can't let you losers wander around." The other party members sighed in annoyance.

"Should we go?" Asked Zidane. The others nodded and they all went their way.

Meanwhile, deep in the world of conflict, the evil Emperor stood in the Crystal World, having scoured it a thousand times for Firion.

"This is useless!" He barked. "How is it possible that they have evaded my grasp! I should have at least found one of them by now!!" In his anger, he used his staff to destroy a crystal pillar.

"Calm down..." Spoke a familar voice. The Emperor turned to see Sephiroth.

"You...!" The Emperor snarled.

"Still frustrated over your loss, are you?" Asked Sephiroth.

"Aren't you?!" The Emperor yelled.

"Hmph. No. My adversary, Cloud, I will always know where he is." Sephiroth continued.

"Does that mean you know where his companions are hiding?" The Emperor ordered.

"I never said that."

"No matter! Tell me how I can find my adversary! Tell me how to find that rat, Firion!" The Emperor ordered.

"Do you hate him?" Asked Sephiroth.

"Hate him? I despise his very scent! I take great pride in showing him pain! There's not a greater joy than showing him my wrath!" The Emperor yelled in passion. Sephiroth 'hmphed' and walked away.

"That is why, you will never find him..." He ended, taking his leave, leaving the Emperor baffled at Sephiroth's logic.

The six adventurers travelled through the suburbs, admiring the scenery as they went.

"Told you this place was peaceful." Bartz said.

"We'll need to get to the city if we're really to learn of our environment." Cloud said, looking to the tall skyscrapers not too far away.

"Yeah, the city's where all the big bucks are." Zidane said.

"How do we get there?" Asked Terra.

"I can run there." Onion Knight said in high spirit.

"We don't wanna attract attention." Said Cloud. "Wait here, I got an idea." Quickly, Cloud hurried back to their home.

"He better have some idea, because I am not walking." Shantotto mocked.

"Cloud's a tough guy, but he's also a good thinker." The Onion Knight said. "Much like myself." A few seconds later, on the road came a large black car with three rows of two seats, suitable for the six to travel, and behind the wheel was Cloud.

"Hop in." He said, after rolling down the window.

"What is that large contraption?!" Asked Bartz in astonishment.

"It's a car." Cloud replied. "A good source of transport."

"_How_ did you get it?" Asked Zidane. Cloud hesitated slightly.

"I asked Cosmos." He replied. The others grew anxious.

"What were you thinking?" Asked the Onion Knight. "You know Cosmos is trying to rest!"

"I asked her if it was possible once her power was restored. She said yes, and made it anyway." Cloud explained. "She also said trivial things such as making a mechanism appear before her accumulated one billionth of her overall prowess, which is nothing to her."

"Still, it was very unthoughtful of you." Terra said.

"It hardly matters." Shantotto said, entering the car beside Cloud. "What's done is done, and we have our transport."

"I guess." Zidane said, entering the back seats with Bartz, while Terra and Onion Knight sat together in the middle row.

"You should fasten your seatbelts." Cloud warned. "I like to drive fast." Suddenly, the car began to speed as fast as possible in the direction of the city. Bartz and Zidane were sucked to the back of their seats with force from the speed they were going at. Terra and Onion Knight were clinging for dear life, should they have an accident. Shantotto on the other hand was laughing with delight.

"Very good power this machine possesses! You're not much of a loser to control it's power!"

"Slow down!" Onion Knight called.

"I warned you." Cloud said. Ten minutes later, they were in the outskirts of the city, and Cloud did a massive swerve to a parking spot, leaving everyone except the driver and Shantotta in pieces.

"I rode Chocobos that were slower..." Bartz panted.

"I rode airships that were slower..." Zidane panted.

"Can we please...get out?" Asked Terra. Soon the six were out of the car and admiring the skyscrapers around them.

"Amazing..." the Onion Knight complimented.

"So how do we find out more about this world?" Asked Zidane. "Other than it's got big towers." Suddenly, Cloud grabbed Zidane's tail, making him jolt in surprise and pain. "Wai-what are you..." But Cloud stuffed the tail under Zidane's shirt, away from sight.

"Regular people don't have tails." He said. Cloud then pointed to a small girl not so far that had her eyes on Zidane's tail.

"Ahh, let her look!" Zidane said with a carefree nature. "I don't care what people think of this beaut." Before he could take it back out, Bartz grabbed his wrist before he could do so.

"They're right." Bartz said sternly. "If people see you have a tail, they'd think you were a freakshow, or something." Zidane gave a saddened look to his good friend, but Bartz gave him a small pat on the shoulder. "Ahhh, don't take it like that! You can show it off as much as you want when we get back." Zidane cheered up a little.

"Thanks." Zidane said in a light-hearted tone.

"Can we get a move on?!" Yelled Shantotto. "Monkey boy's tail issues are a minor problem compared to my aching feet!" And with that, they headed out, ever eager to explore the new environment they have discovered.


	3. The Rules of New Life

The Rules of New Life

Firion sat on one of the couches in the living room, his eyes glued to the television screen, along with Cecil; both had never seen a television before, the only technology they encountered were airships and/or boats. Tidus, the Warrior of Light and Squall were looking at the two in confusion, because despite Firion and Cecil's wonder, the television was off.

"What a strange device..." Firion commented.

"I wonder what it does." Said Cecil.

"It's a television, get over it." Squall mumbled.

"Here's how it works, guys." Tidus said, and switched on the television, using the switch. It turned on to the local news of the city; Firion and Cecil looked in awe at the man in the screen giving the political updates of the city.

"H-How is it doing that?!" Asked Firion in surprise.

"What kind of sorcery is used to conjure this image?" Cecil too, asked. He touched the screen to feel the static electricity, which alarmed him slightly.

"I dunno how it works." Tidus began. "But it lets you watch stuff across the world." Tidus pushed a button and the news report vanished and changed into a historical documentary.

"Very interesting..." Cecil said. "A world of so much new attributes is rather...new to me..."

Meanwhile, the six "explorers": Cloud, the Onion Knight, Terra, Shantotto, Bartz and Zidane, looked around the city for around fifteen minutes, getting a better idea of their surroundings.

"Seems all the good stuff around here costs money." Zidane groaned, but then eyed a small basket of money that was donated all around for an orphanage. He tried to slink some money from the basket into his pocket, but Terra smacked his hand away from it, giving Zidane an evil glare to keep away from it.

"Still, we're gonna need money to live in for a while." Cloud instructed.

"But where are we gonna get some money?" Asked Bartz.

"People work in this place to earn money." Cloud explained. "The same will happen with us."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Asked the Onion Knight.

"I lived in a similar world..." Cloud replied.

Back in the world ruled only by Chaos now, Sephiroth made his way through his world of the Planet's Core, before being confronted by Golbez.

"I heard your discussion with the Emperor." Golbez muttered.

"What of it?" Asked Sephiroth.

"What did you mean by 'you will not find him, just because you hate him'?" Golbez asked.

"You wouldn't know, because your adversary is your brother." Sephiroth explained.

"Then enlighten me."

"It is simple." Sephiroth started. "Your mortal enemy isn't someone you detest or loathe; if that be the case, you are blinded by hate. If you are to be true enemies with somebody, you need to see them as your equal, your opposite, your shadow, someone that you fight an endless battle with, even after death."

"How will this find Cosmos' pawns?" Asked Golbez.

"When you have a strong rivalry with the person you see as your enemy, your body develops instincts of how and where he or she may be. Because the rivalry is so fierce, it is possible to know your enemy inside out, back to front."

"I'm not sure if I follow your meaning. But how do you know of such things?" Sephiroth hmphed and walked past Golbez.

"When you have a rivalry as long as I, it becomes basic knowledge." And with that, Sephiroth departed.

Back in the world Cosmos' warriors reside, the six adventurers returned (from Cloud's car, to which Terra, the Onion Knight, Bartz and Zidane were horribly shaken) from a library, thankfully they were offering free card memberships, and arrived with a handful of books.

"Ahhh, you've returned." Firion said, returning from the kitchen to greet the explorers. "How was it?"

"A...little rough." Bartz moaned, still stiff with the journey home.

"We've returned with books of information on this new world." Terra said, holding a handful of books of law and other rules of the world.

"We better get reading." Cloud said, pocketing the car keys in his back pocket. Insantly, all eleven warriors began reading the things that were brought home in the living room.

"What does it mean by thieves will be prosecuted?!" Asked Zidane in offense, reading an article on law.

"It means if you're caught stealing, you'll go to prison." Squall filled in.

"This looks interesting." Cecil prepped. "Lunar activity affects water. We should be cautious." He went back to reading an encyclopedia on the moon.

"Here's an important piece!" Terra said, jumping from her seat, grabbing the attention of everyone. "All citizens ages 5 to 17 must attend the local schools." This rose the attention of the Onion Knight, Squall, Zidane and Tidus, being the ones in that age group.

"School?" Asked the Onion Knight.

"It's a facility where one learns about the fundamentals of life, such as science, geography, mathematics..." Terra read.

"I've already attended a school." Squall said.

"Not this kinda school." Bartz said.

"It is compulsory for people under the age of 18 to attend school." Terra read again. Squall hmphed in annoyance.

"Well, looks like we're school buddies." Tidus said to Zidane, Squall and Onion Knight. The latter was feeling uneasy.

"Are you okay, little one?" Asked Firion in concern.

"I don't know why I have to attend school. I am a knight after all. Doesn't that count as a job?" The child asked.

"I'm afraid not." Firion said. "I've not been in this realm for more than a day, and already I can tell knights aren't common."

"Well that's stupid!" The Onion Knight said in deep disappointance.

"Do not worry." The Warrior of Light said. "It is a learning experience for all of us. We should take this time to learn while we can."

"I agree." Cloud said. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. This alarmed everyone.

"Who could that be?" Asked Firion. Cloud got up and answered it. He was discussing some matter with the person at the door, that sounded like a female, that the others couldn't hear well.

"What is he..." Terra whispered. Soon, Cloud returned, after ending the conversation.

"Who was that?" Asked Tidus.

"It was the manager of a restaurant, apparently." Cloud explained.

"What did she want?" Asked Squall.

"Because I can go at extreme speeds with my car, she offered me a job as the delivery man." The others sighed with surprise. "I start tomorrow."

"That's great!" Said Zidane.

"We can get money this way." The Onion Knight cheered.

"Well, we all better look for our professions." Terra said. "I for one have a good place to start."

"Really?" Asked Cecil. "Where?"

"The local school." Terra said. This made the Onion Knight feel more uneasy, and of course, made Tidus and Zidane more excited now that a fifth warrior would be joining them. Shantotto on the other hand, was still busy reading books.

"These scholars do intrigue me to no extent." Shantotto said in wonder. 


	4. End of Day 1 Plans for Day 2

End of Day 1. Plans for Day 2

It was now evening that night for the eleven Warriors. Not long after the Warriors began discussing how they'll get food, Cosmos arrived at the living room they occupied.

"Are you feeling better, Cosmos?" Asked the Warrior of Light.

"Yes. My powers have returned to where they once were." Cosmos explained. Then, there came the grumbling of a stomach. Each of them looked around each other, to discover it to be Tidus. "Are you hungry dear one?"

"Ehh, kinda...Haven't ate since that last battle." Tidus explained.

"I don't mean to be a burden." Cecil said. "But I too am famished."

"It is okay, dear ones." Cosmos said. "Like I have told you, conjuring objects only takes up a tiny portion of my strength, which is soon replenished." She waved her hands to the table in the dining area, and food which all the Warriors liked were present.

"Thank you, Cosmos." Terra said in thanks.

"There is no gratitude necessary. Now please, feast in my honour." Cosmos said in happiness. Soon, the eleven Warriors and Cosmos were enjoying their meals. Tidus choking on his food constantly, the Warrior of Light, Cecil and Firion ate like gentlemen and Shantotto was eating and reading the library books simultaneously.

"So, have you arranged how to live your new lives?" Asked Cosmos, while eating what was around her.

"Yes." Terra said happily. "The child, Tidus, Zidane, Squall, and I will be going to the local school, to learn or teach." On the mention of his name, Squall said "no".

"Excellent." Cosmos said in harmony.

"I got myself a pizza delivery job." Cloud said.

"I anticipate how well this will become for you." Cosmos said.

"Ummm...Cosmos...?" Uttered the Onion Knight.

"What is the matter, dear?" Asked Cosmos.

"Will I be okay in school?" He asked. This rose the attention of Terra. "I'm kinda nervous."

"Hey, don't worry, little man!" Tidus said inspiringly.

"It's cool to get nervous with school." Zidane also said with inspiration.

"Don't worry, young one." Terra soothed. "If you do struggle in school, you can come to any one of us. Isn't that what a team is for?" The Onion Knight smiled.

"Right. Thank you everyone." The Onion Knight said with confidence.

"I think we're more than a team now." Firion added. "We're actually grown together as a family." The Warriors nodded in agreement, while Cosmos smiled at this.

"Your bonds have led you to name yourself family. I am proud of your radiance in this time." Cosmos said with happiness.

That night, the room-mates Cloud, the Onion Knight, Terra and Shantotto were preparing for bed, with Shantotto still reading, albeit different books, but on subjects irrelevant to their cause and still showed no signs of stopping. They were all dressed in pre-arranged bed-clothes, with Cloud wearing a grey vest and pair of blue shorts, Shantotto wearing a bright blue baby grow, being the only thing that fits her, and Terra wearing a pink nightdress. The Onion Knight was still changing, since the bathroom cue was now almost at the stairs. The beds the group had to sleep in were four seperate single beds, one occupying one wall each, with a wardrobe for storage in a small gap between the Onion Knight and Cloud's bed. The wallpaper was white with a pattern of Chocobos in a diagonal formation; Bartz was uneasy to part with such a nicely designed room over his with the same style, but with Moogle patterns.

"Are you sure you're still fine with me and the kid being here?" Asked Cloud to Terra. "I don't mind sleeping on the couch for a few nights."

"Oh, no, it's fine." Terra said. "Like I told you before, I trust the two of you very well."

"They are still men, nonetheless." Shantotto said, with her eyes still on the book.

"But still." Terra said. The door opened to their room, drawing their attention. Terra suddenly went red at the sight of the Onion Knight, out of his red armour and helmet, and dressed in plain orange pyjamas. Without the helmet and hair decorations, he almost looked like a mini-Cloud. "You...You look nice..."

"Please don't mention it." The young knight moaned. "I really don't want to wear such childish clothes."

"You are a child." Cloud said.

"That's besides the point!" Onion Knight replied.

"Mmmm...child?" Terra prepped.

"Yes, Terra?"

"What's your real name?" She asked. This got him thinking.

"I...I really don't know my name. I just call myself by my title, is that so bad?"

"It is, if you're going to school." Cloud said. "Are you going to write on your text books "Property of the Legendary Onion Knight"?"

"I...suppose not." The Onion Knight said with embarrassment. "So I have to think of a name for myself...Cloud Jr.?"

"Not on my watch." Cloud said with a slight hint of offense to the idea, but nonetheless made Terra laugh.

"Why not loser?" Asked Shantotto.

"That won't work either." Terra said. "Mostly because he isn't." The young nameless knight, just had to smile in warmth of Terra's protection.

"How about Luneth?" Asked Cloud. Everyone faced Cloud in consideration. "I just picture him using that name."

"I like it. It's got a nice ring to it, I guess." The Onion Knight said, then hoped into his bed. "Okay, call me Luneth, the Legendary Onion Knight!" Terra gave a smile to this.

"Fine, just get to bed, you group of losers!" Shantotto spat in her calm tone.

The world of the conflict, was growing more in Chaos' favour, but the minions were growing more anxious. Exdeath stood in his world in The Rift, having scoured it a thousand times over for his adversary, Bartz, but to no hope.

"This is growing tiresome!" Exdeath muttered. Suddenly, the enigmatic villain turned at the first sight of sound to see Garland.

"Greetings." Garland beckoned.

"Do you have a purpose for your visit?" Exdeath muttered.

"Yes. Surely you must have realised by now, Cosmos' allies are not to be found. Even after searching in our realms over a thousand times for each." Garland explained.

"And what of it? They must either be skilled in the arts of stealth or are not here at all." Exdeath guessed.

"Indeed. They are not in the world we have known." Garland explained. "The Goddess Cosmos has done something to make their presence evasive."

"Obliterate them from existence, no doubt."

"No. Chaos believes they have travelled inter-dimensionally to safety."

"Inter-dimensionally?" Exdeath said in astonishment. "Where to?"

"We do not know. Surely, you can use your powers of the Void to travel with the same methods, can you not?"

"I suppose. But it will take time and concentration. Please tell the others not to disturb me." Exdeath then jumped to the tall buildings above him and began concentrating.

"I'll see to it." Garland said, and vanished to spread the word.

It was now morning in the new world of Cosmos and her forces. The Goddess provided an asortment of foods relied for their breakfast. All the while, everyone was wearing their bed-clothes for the former night. The Warrior of Light, now out of his armour, wore a white wool dressing gown, Firion wore a small black vest and shorts, Cecil was wearing a blue t-shirt and black trousers, Bartz was fashioned with a small vest with chocobos embroidered in them and matching shorts, Squall, oddly, was wearing his traditional attire (Confusing the others if he wore it to bed), Zidane wore a set of pyjamas, the same style as "Luneth's" only blue, and Tidus was wearing a t-shirt and long trousers with a design of blitzballs. Even Cosmos wore a glowing white dressing gown, which made the Warriors slightly attracted to the Goddess even more.

"I just called the local High School this morning." Terra said to the group.

"After waking me up to show her how to use a phone." Cloud muttered.

"And luckily there's a position open as classroom teacher. I'll attend an interview today." Terra announced.

"Great news!" Cecil said in aspiration.

"I also took the liberty of calling the school too." Cloud said. "To get Tidus, Zidane, Squall and Luneth to classes. We'll have an interview at the same time."

"Luneth?" Asked Bartz.

"It's what we want to call the child, since he's nameless." Terra said.

"After all, I can't call myself Onion Knight during my lessons." Luneth said.

"Isn't it illegal to go by different names?" Asked Tidus, having acquired that information from the books he read.

"Not if you're nameless, I'd imagine." Firion said. "But I think we better start worrying about ourselves. While Terra, Squall, Cloud, Luneth, Zidane and Tidus are all working, we must acquire some means to provide a service."

"One of us can look after the house, and look after Cosmos." Bartz suggested.

"I believe I am able to stand on my feet without support." Cosmos said with a smile.

"Yeah, but what if you're powers grow overtaxing again?" Said Bartz.

"Well this place does look rather untidy." Cecil said, looking around. "Perhaps a maid will be beneficial." Bartz immediately choked on the food he was eating, since the phrase was aimed towards him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Bartz hollered.

"I will stay too, to guard Cosmos." The Warrior of Light added.

"Trying to avoid work?" Zidane said cheesily.

"No, I must defend Cosmos from harm." The Warrior of Light replied. Cosmos smiled in warmth over this.

"Very well. You, Bartz and Cecil may stay." Cosmos said, literally having the final say.

"I might as well join you, Cloud." Firion said. "It will be suspicious if all four of the children belong to you." On hearing the world "children", Squall flinched in rage.

"Agreed." Cloud said.

"I will devote my time in the library." Shantotto announced. "Knowledge is power, as they say."

"Alright, we have our marching orders." Cloud said. "We best prepare if seven out of twelve of us need to attend school interviews." 


	5. School Interviews

**School Interviews**

Once breakfast was consumed, it now became hectic in the Warrior's home, trying to find suitable clothes to wear and look presentable in, all except Cecil, Bartz and the Warrior of Light. The situation was their clothes were, once again, pre-arranged, so it was a case of finding something to make the clothes look better, live with it, or not go to the school at all and stay behind. Once they were finally ready, showing off clothes related to their former attires, except Squall, since his attire was pretty much normal to begin with. Terra wore a more blanker version of her red flower-patterned dress, and lost the tights, which she claimed made her look childish, much to Luneth's dismay. Said child wore a regular red t-shirt and white shorts; apparently, it's the only thing close to resembling his red armour, that looked regular. Cloud simply removed his shoulder pad and metal glove, and it made him look like a regular worker, over a soldier. Firion, like Luneth, had to have a serious make-over, now wearing a jet black short sleeved shirt and baggy trousers, he looked much more looser than his armoured clothed state. Tidus, like Cloud, took off his left-arm gauntlet, to which he thought was much more better. And Zidane was defiant to leave his stage costume, since he claimed it brought back too much memories, but as it turned out, it wasn't as irregular as he turned out, all he had to do was remove the decoration from his chest, to make it a normal shirt.

"Is everyone ready?" Asked Terra.

"One problem!" Spoke out Cloud.

"Yes?" Asked Terra.

"My car's a six-seater. There's seven of us here." Cloud explained. This got Terra anxious.

"That is problematic." Terra said rather taken aback.

"There's only one thing for it." Firion said. "Luneth, you need to sit on someone's lap." Luneth instantly gaped.

"Why me?!" He yelled.

"You're the youngest." Zidane said. "But you can't sit on me, we're nearly the same size."

"Same here." Tidus said.

"I'm driving." Cloud prepped.

"I'll be sitting in front." Firion added.

"How about you-" Terra said.

"No!!" Squall hollered.

"I guess there is no choice." Terra said. "I'll do it." Luneth blushed instantly. They all went into the car, Cloud in the driver seat with Firion beside him. Zidane and Tidus sat at the middle and Squall sat at back with Luneth sitting on Terra's lap. Ever more, Terra clutched to Luneth tightly, because he had no seatbelt.

"Everyone hold on!" Cloud commanded, putting the car in immediate fifth gear, as they sped towards the school Terra spotted on the way back last time.

"Cloud!! Slow down!" Yelled Firion, new to Cloud's experience, and with technology for that matter.

"Man! You guys weren't kidding!!" Tidus yelled. Squall held on for bare life, not wanting to show weakness, clearly amazed by the threshold of Cloud.

"I never knew cars can go this fast!" Squall mumbled in insecurity. Meanwhile Luneth held desperately to Terra, hoping not to fall off her and hurt himself.

"It's okay, no harm will befall you, little one..." Terra said, now noticing the timidness of Luneth.

Soon, the seven arrived at the school, with a swerve in to a vacant car spot, which was surprisingly empty.

"What is wrong with you?!!!" Tidus yelled.

"Sorry." Cloud said. "I always drive my vehicles fast." Zidane shook off the third shockwave.

"Well, we're here now." He said, clearly shaken.

"You can let go now." Terra said soothingly to a still-timid Luneth. He opened his eyes, to see they were stationary.

"Phew!" He puffed, opened the car door and left the sanctuary of Terra's lap. Not before turning to her. "Thank you, Terra." She gave an immediate smile.

"Alright." Cloud said, also getting out. "Luneth, Squall, you're coming with me."

"Asking's quite good too." Squall said.

"Firion, you take Zidane and Tidus." Cloud said.

"Very well." Firion said.

"Terra, do you think you can make it alone from here?" Asked Cloud.

"I'm sure I will." She said.

"Alright, move out!" Cloud commanded, as they all headed for the same spot: inside the school. It was a large window-covered building, with bricks holding it up. The seven found the entrance and went into it, but no children were around. All they found a reception area.

"Is this a school, or a business headquarters?" Asked Squall.

"I'm guessing this might be the main entrance." Tidus said. "Kids must go through another route."

"We better go ask." Cloud said. They all approached, but Terra was the first.

"Hi, I'm Terra Branford, I am here about the job interview." She said timidly. The receptionist, being a mid-twenty year old woman, typed on a computer.

"Ahh! Take the elevator to floor 5, that's the headmistress's office." She said.

"Thank you." She said, heading to the elevator along the corridor, pressing number 5, and headed up at once. Next, Cloud came forward.

"I'm here to enroll my two sons." He said.

"You must go to the student registration department on the fourth floor. A representative will see you there." The receptionist reported.

"Thank you." Cloud said.

"We might as well join." Firion said.

"Do you think Terra will be okay?" Luneth asked.

"Of course." Tidus cheered.

"She'll be fine!" Zidane said also.

Meanwhile, on the elevator up, Terra was busy humming to herself. Then, she arrived to a widely spaced office, with pictures of flowers hanging on the walls and a desk at the far side with a window directly behind it. And on the desk was a mid-thirties woman, with a bun on her hair, and dressed in a black blouse and skirt, presumably the headmistress.

"You must be Terra Branford." She said.

"Yes. It's a pleasure." She said.

"Sit down, please." She said, waving a hand to the seat facing her. Terra did as instructed. "You look a little young to be a teacher."

"No disrespect, ma'am, but I can say the same with your position." Terra repelled. The headmistress grew a smile.

"Ahh, touche." She said. "Now, what kind of experience do you have teaching children?" She asked. Terra froze. She didn't expect a question like this.

"I...I used to have a nice position...teaching a youngster." Terra explained. At this, Terra wondered if little Luneth would be sneezing right now.

"What did this involve?" The headmistress asked, with a hint of curiosity.

"I was given the task in looking after a child for a period. This little one was a fine young man. He was a little overconfident at times, but you can say I was there to hold his hand and be like a mother to him." Terra said.

"Was this part of a program?" Asked the headmistress.

"Voluntary." Terra said, with a hint of joy saying it.

"How is this child fairing now?"

"Pretty well. I make frequent contact, to see how he is." Terra said. The headmistress paused.

"Well, you seem friendly enough to be a teacher." She said. "What kind of subjects are you most good at?"

"Mmm, literature, preferably." Terra said. The headmistress chuckled.

"That's our missing post." She said. "But one more thing. Why do you want to become a teacher?" Terra's initial thought was the money in order to sustain the eleven Warriors and Cosmos. But, she wanted a more personal answer.

"I wanted to help more children out in future. Just like the little child I helped out." Terra said with a poetic look.

"All I can say is, you're one hell of a girl, Terra." The headmistress said. "Come to work tomorrow morning at nine." Terra's face lit up with happiness.

"Thank you, headmistress." She said.

"Please, call me Ms. Emiko." She said with a smile. "Better take this. It's the times of when and which class period you'll start. You got lucky as well, you came right before classes would start again from the Summer break." She gave Terra a small piece of paper, with charts of the day and times and all her classes.

"Thank you." And with that, she took the elevator down.

"ACHOO!!" Sneezed Luneth on the elevator.

"Someone's talking about you." Firion said.

"Maybe Terra." Zidane said in a coy-like fashion towards Luneth.

"Hey, cut it out!" Luneth giggled.

"Alright, we're here." Cloud said, as the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and when the elevator opened, there was a long corridor, and to the sides were many offices.

"Which one do you think is the Child Registration place?" Asked Firion.

"How about the sign that says "Child Registration"?" Asked Squall, pointing to an office with said sign.

"Let's go then." Tidus said. The six approached and knocked on the glass door, hoping the tall elegant lady with blonde hair behind the desk would notice. She did, and waved for them to come in.

"Hi, we're here to enroll our sons." Cloud and Firion said together. The woman typed on her computer.

"Excellent timing, the school term starts tomorrow." She said.

"Must be Cosmos' doing." Squall muttered.

"I'll need a copy of the student's names." The woman said.

"Tidus and Zidane are my sons." Firion said. "I'm their father, Firion."

"Last name?" The woman asked.

"...Tribal." Firion said, using Zidane's last name, since his was the only known in the trio. During all this, the woman typed some more.

"Luneth and Squall Strife are my sons." Cloud said. "And I'm Cloud."

"Do the children have any maternal mothers?" Asked the woman. This got everyone nervous.

"Me and Luneth were adopted by our dad, who's a lone parent." Squall said. "Not sure about our friends Tidus and Zidane though." Both said Warriors had the feeling to yell 'thanks a lot' for placing them in such a position.

"Yes, they had a mother, but she's deceased." Firion lied.

"Do forgive me." the woman said.

"It's alright." Firion said, naturally. Tidus and Zidane sighed in relief.

"Now, I'll need a copy of your addresses and method of contact." The woman continued. Cloud unpocketed a sheet of paper and gave it to the woman.

"That should have our address and telephone number." Cloud said.

"We live next door." Firion lied once more. "We're new to the neighbourhood, so we haven't gotten round to installing a telephone of some sort."

"If you want, I can show you." Cloud said, just to sweeten the mood.

"Thanks, Cloud." Firion said with a smile.

"Just use my phone number should an emergency rise." Cloud said to the woman. And the woman typed more information onto her computer.

"Excellent. The four of you will be put to class A in year 1. You begin lessons tomorrow, and here's your timetables." She explained, handing out the timetables for their lessons. Luneth inspected it and was shocked to see who their homeroom teacher, as well as their literature teacher, was.

"Ms. T. Branford?!!!" He mentally screamed.

"One more thing." The woman continued. "Uniforms will be bought on the ground floor for a minimum price." Cloud simply nodded.

"Thank you for your time." Cloud said, leaving with his companions and went straight for the elevator, going for the ground floor.

"Guys! Terra's our teacher!" Luneth said.

"Lucky." Cloud said. "But that's the least of our worries. How are we gonna get the money to buy the uniforms?"

"This is gonna be hell." Squall moaned.

Soon, the six arrived at the ground floor to see Terra waiting for them.

"Hello, everyone." She said happily. "How did you do?"

"We're in." Cloud announced.

"So am I!" Terra said happily.

"We know!" Luneth said, and showed her the timetable. She gave a gasp.

"How lucky!" Terra squealed ecstatically.

"Still, it's going to be all for naught if we don't buy the uniforms." Cloud said in doubt.

"Need a thief to get the clothes?" Asked Zidane with a hint of glee.

"No!" Cloud hollered. "You'll only get into trouble. We'll ask Cosmos to conjure ones of similar fashion."

"Man!" Zidane moaned.

"I cannot." Said Cosmos that day, once the seven had (Shakingly) returned. Cloud popped the question of conjuring the four some clothes for the school semester.

"Why not?" Asked Cloud. "You were perfectly fine making food and cars."

"I have just recently discovered that Chaos and his forces have discovered our disappearace to another realm." Cosmos explained. "Overuse in my powers will alert one individual who possesses expertise on interdimensional travel."

"Exdeath." Bartz said, whilst listening in.

"That puts us in a predicament." Squall said.

"Just say the word, Cosmos." Zidane said. "I can nip up to that school and steal all kinds of stuff from there, and least until Cloud and Terra start getting some money."

"I am not going to tell you again." Cloud said rather angrily. "You-"

"Can." Cosmos said.

"Huh?" Zidane gasped.

"You are a very skilled thief, and presently, we must work to our strengths, in order to seclude ourselves from Chaos." Cosmos said. "If we need any materials for our seclusion, I believe Zidane will be the one to provide us, until Terra and Cloud can do it justly."

"Does that mean...I'm allowed to steal?!" Zidane said in astonishment. Cosmos nodded in slight joy. Zidane just had to jump up and hug her for this.

"Thanks, Cosmos!" He said happily.

"He sure is popular with the ladies." Bartz said. The tiny tailed-thief hopped down from Cosmos, after seeing the Warrior of Light grow anxious.

"Alright, tonight, the thief is on the job!" Zidane called in might.


	6. Thief in the Night

**Thief in the Night**

As Zidane was busy planning out his thiefing strategy at the school, Cloud prepared for his first night of work.

"If I'm quick, I should get six done in the next hour." Cloud mumbled ready to depart, with Terra and Tidus seeing him off.

"Take care." Terra said.

"Don't crash now." Tidus said.

"Impossible for me." Cloud said, as he finally departed for a rough night's driving.

Meanwhile, Zidane prepared in his Moogle-designed room for the night ahead; preparing things like how will he enter, where to find the desired material, what to find, and how to exit.

"What happens if you're caught?" Asked Bartz, still in the room.

"Run like hell?" Asked Zidane. Bartz gave a frown. "You know what I mean. This thief isn't gonna get caught without a fight."

"Just be careful, alright?" Bartz said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I got it all planned out!" Zidane said with confidence. Soon, him too was ready to leave, with Bartz, Squall and Cecil seeing him off.

"Don't miss me now." Zidane said as he journeyed forth heading towards the school. Thankfully, it was only a few blocks away, so his journey wasn't long.

"Will he be okay?" Asked Cecil. "The laws of this world will see to it if he's found out, he will be punished."

"Don't worry." Squall said. "Zidane's stealth is almost like a ninja's. Not to mention he loves to steal. If anyone around here is capable of getting us the stuff, he's the right guy. Not that I care about it." He went back inside, as Bartz and Cecil seen Zidane off into the distance.

"Come back safe." Bartz said.

Zidane made it to the grounds of the school on foot. He came across a locked gate, to which he easily climbed over, using his expert climbing skills. He now entered the playground with the large school building towering above him, and he grew ever more anxious, in a good way.

"Let's do it." He cheered to himself. He searched along for a loose entrance of some sort to enter through without a disturbance. He searched along the glass windows to the somewhat cuboid-like shape of the building for a loose window, but what Zidane found was much more easier: a door was left wide-open for even a simple Tom, Dick or Harry to walk in. He took a few seconds to make sure it wasn't a trap, before strolling right in. "That was easy!" He entered what appeared to be the cafeteria, with many empty tables with chairs stalked on them, waiting for the children to come for the next day; it was dark, but Zidane came prepared, by using his dagger, which was enchanted by Terra to glow in the dark, it gave him enough light. He looked along for the main shop area, to which they were informed were here; to his disappointment, but inner joy, the miscellaneous-selling shop area had shutters down, denying him access. "These guys are no fun!" He looked around the cafeteria area for some sort of thin material to use as a key to open the lock of the shutters, all the while looking for guards; even a hair would suit him. Unfortunately, his tail was of no use, seeing as the lock needed a thin key in order to open, to which his tail was too thick. He found no speck of hair or paperclips or anything, which proved difficult for the tailed-rogue. "Think Zidane Tribal, think!" Suddenly it came to him; he needed a lock of hair, and he had over a million on his own. He took out his second spell-free dagger of his, and cut a small section, approached the shutters and began using the ten or twenty different hairs to pick away at the lock. Then he heard a click. "Jackpot!" He opened it slightly and rolled underneath, keeping the shutter open with his second dagger. He looked around the shop for the required clothes for the four to wear, and eventually came across a large clothes rack that hung many packed clothes in long sheets of transparent plastic wrapping. Inside the wrapping, half of the clothes were dark blue shirts, black pants with black shoes, and the other half were white blouses with red ribbons tied on them with black high-heeled shoes. Zidane thought for a second. "I don't need the girls uniforms, cus Terra's a teacher. So I need four boy's uniforms." He took two small-sized uniforms, for Luneth and himself, and two medium-sized uniforms for Tidus and Squall, not before tightening the other clothes together to seem less suspicious. Before leaving, he stumbled upon a stationary set in plastic boxes on a nearby shelf, which fashioned pencils, rubbers, sharpeners and rubbers; and with a casual whistle, took four, doing the same, by bringing the back boxes to the front to avoid detection. But before leaving once again, he spotted sachels, which were a basic necessity for school life, and swiped four yet again and mixed the remaining up. "That's everything. And not a single failure yet!" He peeked through the shutter doors, repocketing his dagger, which kept it afloat, to see nothing yet.

Until, he spotted someone, treading past with stealth.

The person was in black, even wearing a black balaclava, and kept looking everywhere in a 360 degree angle. Zidane had to lower the shutters slightly to avoid notice.

"_What's this_?!" Zidane thought. "_Looks like I got competition_!" He stealthily opened the shutters and hid under one of the desks in pursuit of the second rogue, bearing the huge load of school equipment. The clad-black rogue exited the cafeteria, entering the corridors of the ground floor that would lead to the reception area. Zidane followed, but kept a clear distance, to avoid ruining the now-spy mission. Now in the reception, Zidane seen the thief enter the elevator and looked to the floor-indicator go to Floor 1. "_That's the classrooms_." He spotted a door which led to a stairway. He climbed, not by the stairs, but by hopping between half landings to reach Floor 1. To his luck, he spotted the thief walk past the doors connecting the stairway to the corridors of the first floor. Zidane eventually seen the rogue enter one of the classrooms, and to his shock and horror, seen the classroom number to be 1-A, his and Terra's classroom. With his curiosity heightened, as well as acting as classroom defender, he seen, through the glass window on the door, that the assailant was raiding through the teacher's desk. "_What the..._?" The thief gave fits of anger, whilst slamming on the table, but looked around, to exit without nobody noticing.

Zidane's luck finally ran out: he dropped one of the stationary boxes, giving a loud bounce, amplified by the empty halls. The rogue noticed immediately, sensing danger, and ran for the door in order to escape as quickly as possible. Zidane too sensed danger, and now this was the time to act. As soon as the thief escaped the classroom, Zidane was spotted.

"Alright you! What are you doing here?!" He said in a commanding voice. The thief gave a soft gasp. The thief was unbelievably, Zidane's size, and did well to hide the facial features, it was dark, and the enigmatic thief didn't see Zidane's. "Answer me!" He made a kick to the enemy in the face, but the results were even better: he managed to kick away the balaclava concealing the attacker's identity. Zidane was stunned:

Behind the black balaclava, Zidane saw a girl with long blonde hair, that blew out immediately when the mask came off. The rogue who he was stalking was a girl. He couldn't tell the specifics that well, but the glowing dagger could only let him catch a tiny glimpse; she was beautiful. Immediately, the girl fled for her life, leaving a stunned Zidane in her wake. Out of instinct, he chased after the girl, hoping to uncover this mystery, but the girl was too fast, and reached the stairs and finally fled the scene, before Zidane could retrieve his dropped items. Soon, he too had to flee the scene, in order to avoid being caught himself, and ran towards the cafeteria to escape through the loose door. He managed to escape, and finally taste some fresh air, and escape to the outskirts of the school. All the while, he had the burning desire to find out who the girl was, why she was searching through Terra's desk, and was able to outsmart even him.

Back at Cosmos' Residence, Cloud had returned from a two-hour period of working, having delivered over eighteen deliveries in the entire time, admitting he could have done more if he didn't keep getting stopped by traffic lights. And in honour of his success, the company rewarded Cloud with two free boxes of pizza and a large bottle of soda, to which it would keep the eleven present fully fed. Everyone was laughing and having a merry time, on account of Cloud's success on just his first day, as well as Terra and the "children"'s success, all except Bartz, who was worried about Zidane, having been over an hour late.

"What's wrong, Bartz?" Asked Firion.

"Nothing, just worried about Zidane." Bartz replied.

"He has been gone for quite some time." Terra said.

"Do you think he got himself into trouble?" Asked Luneth.

"No." Cosmos said. At that point the door slammed open, raising the attention of everyone. Bartz rushed to the door to see Zidane, with his hands full with school equipment and clothes.

"Zidane, you made it!" Bartz cheered.

"Told yah I'd not let you down!" He said. The five school attenders plus Cloud came through next.

"Way to go, dude!" Tidus cheered.

"Did you get everything?" Asked Terra.

"Yeah, even got some extras." Zidane said, showing the bags and stationary sets.

"That's Zidane for yah!" Bartz cheered, while rubbing the monkey-tailed thief's hair.

"But, I got a hell of a scoop for yah Terra!" Zidane said, finally remembering the latter incident.

"Don't tell me you got caught." Cloud said with irritation. Zidane shook his head and explained it at the table, while feasting on Cloud's pizza.

"A girl?" Firion said in astonishment.

"Yeah. Didn't get a full catch of her face. Luckily she didn't see mine either." Zidane said.

"What did she want?" Asked Cecil.

"Dunno. But she was raiding through your table, Terra." Zidane told said girl. She gave a gape.

"I will be sure to bring the matter up at the next teacher's meeting." Terra said firmly.

"Least we got the stuff." Tidus said happily.

"Truly, your presense in this group is most rewarding." Cosmos complimented. Zidane brushed the back of his hair in embarrassment.

"Just another day for the thief." Zidane said happily.

That night, the Warrior of Light, Shantotto and Cosmos, being the more senior members of the team, sat at the living room to discuss their next moves, while the other members slept.

"It will be harder from now on to support ourselves." Cosmos started.

"With our enemies expecting your godly powers, we must rely on our allies. But the only person capable of lawfully supporting all of us is Terra, but not until the end of the week." The Warrior of Light said. "Until such times, we are on our own."

"It will be a tough time!" Shantotto said with might. "But as they say, no good can come from bad times. Ohohoho!!"

"The little one is correct." Cosmos said. "Although, I have full confidence that Zidane will ease our struggles. It may be unlawful if caught, but there are far greater risks at hand."

"Understood." The Warrior of Light said. "It will be harder for the child though. He has only performed at a security-light school, if he wishes steal food, it will be challenging." Cosmos merely smiled.

"Do not fear, my Warrior. You must have faith in your comrade."


	7. First Day

**First Day**

"So cute!" Terra squeaked in adoration over Luneth's school clothes. It was early morning, and the four "children" were readying for their first day. Luneth was, in most of the Warrior's eyes, the cutest, with his size and face a contributing factor.

"Yeah, yeah, I look cute. This is so embarrassing." Luneth said.

"Not as embarrassed as us." Squall piped, wearing equal clothes, only difference is a badge was on his shirt with the Lionheart symbol he uses often.

"Awww! Lighten up, Squall!" Said Zidane, in the same clothes, giving him a pat round the back. "Don't let my hard efforts go to waste!"

"Yeah!" Tidus piped. "Still, wonder if they have any good sports clubs there."

"I'm sure they will." Terra said.

"Alright, if everyone's ready, on your way." Cloud said, opening the door to the outside. The four boys complied.

"Aren't you coming, Terra?" Asked Luneth.

"Sorry, I gotta ride with Cloud. Makes it like I'm not your mother." Terra explained.

"Okay, see you there!" Luneth replied, catching up with the four boys.

"Let's go." Cloud said to Terra.

"Alright." She said back.

The four boys arrived at the school, having seeing Cloud whoosh past twice, once for dropping off Terra, and one for going back; they could only imagine her posture getting out. The group followed a line of people following the same route, going to the back entrance mainly used for students. The ground floor of this entrance was more of a socialising area, where the students went to either have lunch or go on break.

"So what d'ya think?" Zidane said.

"Not bad." Squall said. "I've only passed the main entrance."

"We all have." Tidus said.

"Think we should head to our classroom?" Asked Luneth.

"I imagine that's where we go." Zidane said. Him being the most familiar with the place, lead the other three to the first floor and to class 1-A. There were a handful of students already inside. They could hear the students already inside whisper 'Ahh! More!' but decided to ignore them. They took their seats in the front row and middle row, in a 2x2 formation with Luneth and Squall sitting up front, and Tidus and Zidane in the middle, they set their school sachels in the holders on the side of their desks.

"I swear, I'm never getting used to this." Luneth whined, trying to get some air from his collar. "I was brought up to fight, not to study!"

"I can say the same." Squall said. Suddenly there came the chim-chong of a xiolophonic bell, to which they all reacted. "Calm down, it's just the start of the class." Soon more and more students came bursting in, managing to grab a conversation with one another. Eventually, seats weren't becoming separate anymore; Squall was seated to a girl with long brown hair and glasses, while Zidane's adjacent seat remained empty, and Luneth and Tidus were sitting next to the window, even though Luneths had Terra's desk directly in front of him. And very soon, Terra arrived at the scene, with a handful of books and dressed very fashionably. She came in and set the books down at the desk, making sure to hear all the 'Wow! She's pretty!' remarks. She gave a glance at the four Warriors and smiled at their hesitance in reaction.

"Good morning, class!" She said happily. "I'm Ms. Branford, your homeroom and Literature teacher for the year." After hearing more murmurs, she began with a note of things to say. "First, I must take the register, so let me just take it." She took, from her desk a small piece of paper and scanned through the names briefly with many 'here's". "Luneth Strife and Squall Strife."

"Here!" They said in unison.

"Zidane Tribal and Tidus Tribal." She continued.

"Here!" They too said together.

"Hm...there's one missing." She muttered. But at that instant, there was a slide of the door with a blonde girl with long hair and a very beautiful face. "Ahhh! You must be Hiyo Akisu! Welcome, I'm Ms. Branford." She gave a small smile, before taking her seat next to Zidane. To Zidane's eyes, she looked kind of disappointed with something.

"Wow, she's pretty." He thought. "But, she looks awfully familiar..." The girl called Hiyo looked to him, and Zidane instantly took his eyes off her.

"Alright!" Terra continued. "I need you to decide on a Class President and Vice-President, who will represent our class in times of school gatherings or issues. Do we have any offers for president?" Immediately, the girl sitting beside Squall stood.

"I will volunteer, Ms. Branford!" She said. "I will represent all my fellow classmates when the going gets tough!"

"Ah. Sakui Inase!" Terra said happily, then looked around. "Very good. Does anyone else wish to offer?" Zidane, now couldn't help but feel rebellious.

"Ms. Branford, I think Squall here will make perfect President!" He said.

"What?!" Squall said in a modest tone.

"Oh? And why is that Zidane?" Asked Terra, as if it were staged, since the two were comfortable with each other.

"Squall's smart, fast, strong and won't let anyone walk over this class!" Zidane pitched. This had the class murmurring.

"Hmph!" Spat Squall. "President jobs aren't my thing. Too small a job." This got the class going more, whispering 'he has to be good to want bigger than President!" or 'no jobs too small for President of the class'. Terra smiled.

"All in favour of Sakui being president?" Asked Terra. A few girls rose their hand, along with some nerdy boys.

"Traitors!" Mocked Tidus, making the class utter a few laughs.

"All in favour of Squall?" Asked Terra. Many of the boys along with some lovestruck girls rose their hand, making Squall growl in disbelief. "It's decided, Squall's President." Sakui gave a look of defeat, as did Squall, as Terra pinned a badge to Squall's shirt, with an insignia of the school, which was an open book with wings on it, along with the words "Class President" under it. "Sakui, do you want to be Vice-President?" Sakui gathered herself up, with a clearing of her throat.

"Yes, I accept." She said.

"Good!" Terra replied.

"I should do well to remember killing Zidane later." Squall murmured.

All through the day, Squall, Zidane, Luneth and Tidus travelled together, from their homeroom to Maths, to Geography to Music. Soon the four went to lunch, in the cafeteria that Zidane infiltrated.

"Man! I never knew how fun music would be." Luneth said, after the music lesson.

"I could never get maths though!" Tidus said in frustration.

"It'll come naturally!" Zidane said in inspiration.

"Speaking of which, how's being Class President, Squall"? Asked Tidus.

"Don't ask." Squall growled. "I can't believe you sucked me into this pathetic job, Zidane!"

"Hey, I just wanted to give your time here a little boost. Besides, I'm sure one person enjoys you being at top." Zidane said, and pointed to a nearby table, with Sakui looking over to Squall. On seeing Squall look at her, she immediately went back to eating her sandwiches.

"Looks like that Sakui girl is jealous of Squall." Luneth said.

"She can have it, I don't want it!" Squall growled.

Later, once the four had eaten their fill, having acquired it through Zidane, Squall had given the other three the slip, and found the teacher's lounging area on the ground floor. On looking at the door, he knocked it briskly.

"Sure, hold on." Squall heard the familiar voice of Terra say. She opened it to see Squall. "Oh, Squall. Just in time, the other teachers are having some tea, want to join?"

"No, we have to talk." Terra looked curious and shut the door behind her to hear Squall out. "I want you to take my Class President title off me." This gave Terra an immediate shock.

"Wh-Why?! The others think you're cut out for the job." Terra tried to reason.

"I don't give a Chocobo's dropping about the Class President job. I simply want to get this school trash out of the way and prepare should Chaos comes!" Squall said.

"But-" Terra tried to fight back, but Squall gave a growl of annoyance.

"Terra! Don't begin to think we're out of the woods just because Cosmos decided to take us far away! You heard her, didn't you?! As soon as one of us or Cosmos uses a tiny fragment of our powers, they find us. Even if we didn't do anything, that Exdeath guy will still find us!" Squall said. "I don't care about the luxuries of school! Nor do I care about this stupid President job!" Squall lectured. "I-"

"Squall!" Yelled a familiar voice. It was Tidus. He sounded urgent.

"What's wrong?" Asked Terra.

"It's the kid!" Tidus said.

While Squall had gone to see Terra, Luneth had gained himself some enemies, who were double his size, possibly third year male students, who at first teased him for his size, but after Luneth tried to attack, they walked all over him thanks to Luneth's petite size.

"Heh! The first years keep getting snottier and snottier!" One said mockingly.

"And smaller!" Another said.

"Damn it!" Luneth spat. "I can't fight these guys without making myself known to Chaos!"

"Time to send this little brat in his place!" The last attacker said, ready to punch him down. But before he could do so, Squall had arrived at the scene, and caught the attacker's hand.

"Don't think about it, tough guy." He growled. He pushed the hand away and kicked the attacker in the chest, sending him flying.

"Squall, don't! Exdeath, he'll-" Luneth tried to convince.

"That wasn't one of my techniques, kid. I just attacked bare-handed. If that was one of my techniques, he'd end up like the rocks on Lunar Subterrane." He could clearly hear the whispers of his nearby classmates whispering 'it's Squall!', 'yeah, he's saving that Luneth kid.'. The third years weren't fazed at all.

"Ohhh, a tough one!" One said, and attacked yet again. Instead of a block, Squall dodged and sweeped his feet, causing him to trip, and in mid-air, Squall punched him away. The third one was clearly shaken.

"You want some?" Asked Squall with an intention to kill. The bully ran off in fear.

"Thanks Squall. Guess my small height's a disadvantage around here, huh?" Said Luneth.

"Don't mention it." Squall said. Immediately, he went to Terra, who was watching behind the huddle of children. "Now where were we?"

"I think they have something to say first." Terra said, pointing to his classmates, who huddled around him in praise.

"You're cool, President Squall!" One girl squealed in delight.

"Did you go to karate class, President Squall?" One boy asked.

"Can you teach me how to fight like that, President Squall?" Another boy asked. Squall was carelessly led away by the group of his classmates, but had to freeze on the sight of Sakui, who also seen the fight.

"I think your place as Class President was rightfully presented, President Squall." She said. "It would be my honour to be your Vice-President." And with that, held up a hand for shaking. Squall had to sigh in disbelief, even though he loathes this kind of school job, he had to shake Sakui's hand, knowing now his place as Class President was sealed.


	8. Competition

**Competition**

After the fighting fiasco, Squall's reputation soared in the class. This was apparent during the remainder of the lunchbreak, when many girls were asking him on dates.

"Man, the girls sure love you." Tidus laughed.

"Shut up!" Squalll growled. The bell rang once more, for the four to go through two more lessons, one for P.E. and one for Literature, or for Luneth, getting past P.E. is the perfect time to see Terra in Literature. But it didn't help the time being, when the four were heading to the P.E. sector. Soon, Luneth found him in the boy's changing room, getting changed into their sports clothes.

"I don't know what the point is in P.E!" Whined Luneth. "It's just a waste of time!"

"Not really." Tidus said. "It could be practice for us if Chaos finds us."

"True, but it's sports, not fighting." Luneth argued.

"You could be surprised. My fighting often uses my blitzballs, so it could be practice for me." Tidus said.

"And what about the rest of us?" Asked Squall. Tidus laughed before scratching his head. Soon, the four were ready to do whatever sport they were ordered to do, being present in a sports pitch, with a woman "coaching" them; she had long black hair, wore the same style of clothes as the girls, and looked very fit. She blew a whistle for the others to pay attention.

"Okay! Today, the class will split from girls and boys. We'll be playing football today, boys split into two teams of six, girls likewise. So, everyone find a team to work with!" Soon, it was a hussle and bussle between the boys and girls, trying to find the right pairs.

"What say we make this fun?" Asked Tidus. "Let's go on different teams? How 'bout it, kid?"

"Well, it would be fun, actually." Luneth said.

"Me and Squall versus you and the kid!" Zidane proposed.

"We'll need four more players though." Squall said. Instantly, all the boys went to Squall, seeing as he was Class President. Eventually, they matched up their players evenly, to six apiece, with Squall and Zidane on one side and Tidus and Luneth on the other. They were teamed with a handful of tough looking classmates, but also with the weak-looking ones.

"Are you ready?" Called the teacher. Both captains (Squall and Tidus) nodded. "Then, game on!" She rolled the ball, to which Squall and Tidus raced for. Squall won the ball and dribbled at extreme speed towards the goal, in which Luneth guarded. Squall made a stamp to the ball, sending it skyward, and kicked it for the goal, but Tidus intercepted it and kicked it with equal force to their own goal, to which it made a powerful score, seeing as the keeper was one of the weak classmates.

"Wow! Nice going, Tidus!" One of his young-looking teammates cheered.

"No problem!" He replied, masking his pain on his foot, because to kick the ball so hard, it'd go at equal speed in the opposite direction, he had to take the impact of Squall's shot pretty hard. Squall gave a grunt.

"Don't give up!" Squall commanded. "Just a lucky shot!" Zidane took control of the ball soon after, doing well dribbling, but would be better if he weren't doing his best concealing his tail. He was confronted by one of the taller boys of the class, to which he craftily shot past him. The shot of course, made a goal, equalising the game.

"Oh yeah!" Zidane cheered.

"Time to get into this game!" Tidus battle-cried. The game went on for some time without a goal. Most of the valiant normal kids made brilliant attempts for goal, but failed when the Warriors intercrepted, or just plain attacked them. It was nearing the end of the match, when Tidus rallied his team together. "We're going all out! Make sure I get the ball and I'll score!"

"How do you know?!" Asked one of the weak students. "President Squall's too strong!"

"I know for sure!" Tidus said. Squall was the one with the ball, much to the opposing team's insecurity. But with the combined tactics of two of the weaker ones to shake up Squall, and Luneth to take the ball, possession was theirs.

"Tidus!" Luneth called, and passed the ball to him.

"Alright, old man! Let's see what your shot can do!" Tidus called, and kicked the ball for Squall, which made a direct hit, sending him flying to the ground, and a second shot to do the same to Zidane, and with a leap, and many 360 degree spins, sent the ball flying for the goal, making a direct hit. Scoring for Tidus' side two goals to one. "Oh yeah!"

"Hmph!" Squall muttered, after recovering. "Lucky shot!" Soon the bell rang, for the next class to start, once the four got their uniforms back on. They were ready to leave the P.E. department, but the P.E. teacher stopped them.

"Tidus, might I have a word?" She prepped.

"Eh, sure?" He said, departing from the three curious companions to hear his teacher out.

"That was a brilliant performance just now." She said.

"Awww, shucks, it was nothing." He said.

"Which is why I'm considering making you a part of the school's football team." She said in dignity. This got Tidus' eyes wide in amazement. "And if you work hard, you may even be captain, like today." Tidus was speechless.

"Yeah, totally!" He said in speechlessness.

"Excellent!" The teacher said. "Friday is sign-up day, so be sure to drop by."

"Thanks, teach'!" He said, before going to Literature to tell his friends.

While this happened. Jecht, on the world of conflict - or more specifically, on Dream's End - felt a sharp sensation befall him. On realising it, he couldn't help but give a hearty laugh. Kuja, who was with him, noticed.

"What's so funny?" He said, taking it as an insult.

"Looks like my little boy's growing into a man!" He growled in content.

"D-Does that mean you know their whereabouts?" Asked Kuja.

"Heh! Nope. I wasn't one to go with inter-dimensional travel hoo-hah, but my instincts as a father doesn't care what dimension my boy's in." Jecht explained.

"Then what is the point in being joyful?" Kuja asked in irritation.

"C'mon, you got a brother on Cosmos' side. You gotta be happy about that little monkey's doin' alright."

"Why would I care about that rat?!" Asked Kuja.

"You can't exactly hate him, seein' as he's your brother and all." Jecht said, picking up his large sword and walking away from the now-raging Kuja.

Meanwhile, in the almost desolate house the Warriors lived, the remaining six warriors were stuck with nothing to be done.

"I have had it!" Shantotto yelled.

"What's wrong?" Asked Firion.

"I am sick of letting the children have their fun-time whilst we do nothing!" Shantotto lectured.

"You are close to a child. You could be with them." Cecil offered.

"Do not ridicule me!" Shantotto smacked back. "I vote we go on another expidition, and gain more field around us!"

"Well, if it's an adventure, then I'm in!" Bartz said.

"I will join you." Cecil said.

"It will be worthwhile." Firion said.

"I'll stay." Cloud said. "I gotta rest for tonight. Plus it gives you the chance to go." He said "you" referring to the Warrior of Light.

"Very well." He said. "Then it is an adventure we will embark on!"


	9. The Second Adventure

**The Second Adventure**

School came to a close for the five Warriors currently participating; the last subject was Literature, taken by a wonderfully presented Terra. When the schoolbell rang for the children to head home, the four boys stayed with the young teacher.

"You coming, Terra?" Asked Luneth. Terra was still in her seat writing some notes still.

"Oh, no. Teachers have to make sure everything is up to date before leaving. You guys go on ahead, I'll call Cloud when I'm ready to leave." Terra said with a smile.

"Okay then, catch yah later." Tidus waved as the four boys left the classroom. Zidane who was at the end of the group noticed a presense behind him, who was behind one of the support pillars in the corridor. It felt like the same presence the day earlier when Zidane stole the things late at night. He gave a sideways glance towards the presence to see the blonde haired girl called Hiyo peering out towards him, to which she swiftly retreated. This sparked Zidane's interest even more.

"Hey guys, I gotta see our Maths teacher on something." Zidane piked up. The others looked in his direction.

"What for?" Asked Squall.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Zidane said cleverly. "You guys go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Well, alright." Tidus said and the three parted ways. Zidane, when knowing he was alone, marched to the pillar and spotted Hiyo.

"You looking for something?" He asked deviously, as Hiyo gave a small yelp, then tripped and fell, landing on her backside. "Sorry 'bout that!" He said and helped her up.

"What are you still doing here when school is finished?" The girl asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Zidane replied.

"I...wanted to see Ms. Branford on something..." Hiyo said, obviously lying.

"You sure?" Asked Zidane playfully. "I've been hearing from a reliable source there's a nightcrawler that prowls round these halls late at night..." He continued while pacing. Hiyo looked to be nervous. "That wouldn't be you, would it?"

"Of course not!" Snapped Hiyo instantly. At that point, Terra walked out of her classroom and noticed the two.

"Oh, Zidane, Hiyo. You haven't went home yet?" She asked.

"Nah, just waiting on my favourite teacher." Zidane said with a smirk. Terra giggled.

"Well come on, I'll walk you to the entrance." Terra said. And Zidane obeyed, walking beside the only girl on her side.

"Terra, that's the girl..." Zidane whispered to Terra as they left. "The one I told you about..."

"It's not right making false accusations, we'll need to catch her in the act if we're to conclude it's her." Terra said with wisdom in her voice. "Fortunately I have the perfect counter measure..." Indeed, when Terra and Zidane got to the stairs, Hiyo took action and entered her homeroom class with a pick at the lock and began looking for her target. But what she didn't know that the tiny moogle ornament that she had on her desk was actually enchanted by Terra to record whatever it's eyes see, without Hiyo being any wiser. Terra knew that these spells were minor and couldn't be detected by Exdeath, but she knew she had to cut down on using them, or the Void-loving worlock may get lucky.

After figuring out how to get to the city, Bartz, Cecil, Firion, the Warrior of Light and Shantotto made it to the hussle and bussle of the crowded city.

"This is quite a marvellous city..." Cecil commented. This was his first expidition to the city, and he couldn't help but stare in awe at the towering skyscrapers.

"What is the purpose of our visit, Shantotto?" Asked the Warrior of Light. Shantotto cleared her throat.

"We are looking for places and locations which will prove useful to our secrecy from Chaos. Didn't I tell you that?" Shantotto said with little interest. Bartz instantly seen a large-scale bank.

"Well, I know where Zidane can heist next." Bartz said.

"It'll be tricky with a bank." Firion said. "According to my research, banks that size have extremely tight security, that's on par with royal guardsmen."

"Still, Zidane looks as if he's stolen from a hundred royal palaces." Cecil said with a laugh. "Perhaps we should visit to gain more knowledge." They walked briskly to the bank which stood on the street a few blocks away. They were extra careful during road-crossings, as to not get run down, especially with Shantotto; if she were hit, it would no doubtedly be instant death. They were one block away to the bank when a black van was seen parking itself directly beside the bank, and four or five highly built men stormed out of it and raced into the bank.

"Someone must be in a hurry to get some money." Bartz said, ignorant of what was about to happen; but this ignorance was subsided, as even from their considerable distance, they heard gun shots and commands to "get on the ground" and "put the money in the bags".

"What's going on?" Firion said in alarm.

"Those men are stealing from the bank!" The Warrior of Light identified. "This injustice cannot be ignored!"

"Well Zidane does the same, but we all turn blind eyes for him." Bartz said.

"Zidane is our comrade." Firion said. "He does the things he needs to so we can survive. Those men are selfishly stealing for their selfish gain!"

"You can have them." Shantotto said indifferently. "A person of my size cannot fight with magic." She then plumped herself on a bench.

"Alright, come on!" Cecil encouraged as himself, Warrior of Light, Firion and Bartz raced to the aid of the bank. On arriving (After figuring out how to get passed the revolving doors) they quickly analyzed the scene: several men wearing black balaclavas and grey coats were positioned with guns in several places of the bank, with two at the cash register and an innocent banker being forced at gun point to hand over all the money. All the unfortunate civilians waiting in the cue were on the floor with their heads covered; one such civilian woman was holding on to her young daughter for dear life. It appeared the four arrived at the nick of time. Instantly the positioned burglars aimed their guns towards the four Warriors.

"Get on the ground now!" One ordered. That however didn't faze the four; they scattered to fight their own foes, dodging the gun shots that were fired on their dispersion. The Warrior of Light faced a quite large thief, with built-up muscles.

"_He makes Garland look Shantotto-sized_..." He thought. But the opponent's size didn't scare the Warrior of Light, as he took one of the queue stands nearest him and used it as a weapon; whacking the giant brute in the stomach with the point, winding him, and rendering him unconscious with a strike to the back. Firion made great care to dodge a burglar that constantly shot at him, to make matters worse, he had to do so without accidentally aiming the shots for the hostages. Luckily, he saw an opening and kicked the bulglar in the chest, making him growl in pain, then Firion delivered the finishing blow by throwing the foe's head to the wall, knocking him unconscious. Cecil fought quite a lanky tall opponent with just the same amount of firepower as the other two. He tried to shoot Cecil in the head, refusing to shoot anywhere else, but Cecil graciously dodged, making sure the plastic screen at the register was being hit; with it's plastic material, it made sure nobody else would be hit. Cecil took an opportunity and punched the shooter in the jaw, instantly kncoking him out. Bartz took on the two that was going for the money. It was no easy task avoiding bullets from two at once.

"_Let's see what Squall's fighting style's truly like_." He thought. Using Squall's superior fighting style, he jumped up as high as he could; thankfully the roof was quite high up, and kicked the two attackers at once, landing with an graceful land. What he didn't know was that only was knocked unconscious, and the one remaining thief left, made a break for the hostages. Bartz's reaction time was too slow, and the thief already found himself a hostage to give him safe passage: the little girl that was held on by her mother; she was held at gunpoint.

"Nobody move!" He commanded, as the little girl was whimpering in fear, and the mother was gasping in equal fear. The four, with all the remaining burglars taken care of, focussed their efforts on the captor.

"Got any plans?" Asked Bartz, who was closer to Cecil.

"A few. But not without endangering the girl..." Cecil replied.

"Shut up!" The burglar commanded to Bartz and Cecil. The burglar was edging his way to the entrance, in order to get away, the girl whimpered with every step away from her mother.

"_There has to be something we can do_..." The Warrior of Light thought. The burglar made his way to the revolving door, which was directly next to the Warrior of Light. As the burglar fumbled to turn the door, the Warrior of Light seen that as an opportunity and kicked the door in the opposite direction, crushing half the burglar's body on the other side. He gave a loud grunt of pain and his grip on the child loosened for a split second, allowing the Warrior of Light to come in, grab the girl and take her as far away from the burglar as possible. Before the burglar could even counter, Firion, Bartz and Cecil were already dealing with him. Now with all the burglars apprehended, the city police were called and the thugs were quickly dealt with. The four "heroes", as they were described by the people involved, were presented to the manager of the bank in his office, a short stout man with glasses.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my bank from those criminals." He said with delight. "They must have robbed this bank half a dozen times, my heart is at rest that they are caught."

"It was our pleasure, sir." Firion said. "We couldn't let those men do what they did."

"Please, if there is anything that I can do in return, do not be afraid to ask." The manager said with a smile.

"No thank you." The Warrior of Light said. "We are not doing well financially, but that is no reason to take advantage of this bank's distressing situation." The manager gave a hearty laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous! This bank has more money that can last all of you two lifetimes each. To show my thanks..." He got up from his chair, with a loud heave, walked to a small safe in the corner of the room and took from it a handful of cash. "I will be willing to donate this sum of $4000 to you." The four were astonished at the money they were offered. "And dont be silly enough to refuse. Those crooks were about to steal much more than that. This is a personal thanks from our bank to you." He handed the pile to Cecil.

"Thank you, sir." Cecil said. "We will treasure your generosity for a long time." They left the bank in a very content mood.

"That was very nice of him!" Bartz said happily. "Now we don't have to rely on Zidane anymore."

"Yes. Now we should probably head back to Shantotto, who knows how she'll react to..." Cecil said, but was cut off with a large clearing to the throat behind them. It was indeed Shantotto and she was in a foul mood, as can be told by her angry expression.

"Where have you boys been?" She said, kicking them all painfully on the shins. "I could have handled those thugs in a quarter of the time! You call yourselves Warriors of Cosmos! Pah! Don't make me laugh!"

"W-We're sorry, Shantotto." The Warrior of Light apoligized. "We had to wait to protect the people until the proper authorities arrived."

"That's no excuse! Now we must go! The others will be deeply worried!" Shantotto said. Cecil looked to a clock tower, and indeed, it was 6 o' clock in the evening, when it was only 2 o' clock when they left.

"The school attenders will be back!" Firion said.

"We must hurry before they worry about us." Cecil said. Immediately they raced back home, as to not cause a fuss, making sure not to lose or reveal their large sum of money to more thugs. They arrived at Cosmos residence half an hour later. Immediately, Terra arrived with a worried face.

"Where were you five? We were so worried!" She said with a sad voice, obviously been worrying since she discovered their absense. Soon Squall, Zidane, Tidus and Luneth came too.

"Yeah! We were ready to call the police in case something bad happened!" Luneth lectured.

"We're dreadfully sorry, everyone." Firions said, trying to calm everyone down. "But, our disappearance was for a good cause." The Warriors (Excluding Cloud who was working) and Cosmos sat together in the living room while the five explorers told their tale of how they rescued several innocents and apprehended several criminals.

"Wow! You actually saved a bank!" Tidus said in surprise.

"Must've been hard without your powers." Squall said, particularly to Bartz.

"Nah, I copied your fighting style, and the rest just fought them off." Bartz explained casually. "And the best part is..." He plumped the money on the ground, and everyone was shocked at the money that was there.

"Wha'...how...?" Terra gasped.

"They seen us as heroes and gave us this money as a thank you present." Bartz said happily. Cosmos gave a smile.

"Your kindness has benefited the household." She said. "We are in your debt."

"We are humble for your words, Cosmos." Warrior of Light said happily. "It was our pleasure to aid our comrades."

Once Cloud came home and fed the house with more pizza (With different ingredients to make sure it didnt grow stale.) They all went to bed to sleep, except for Zidane who was still thinking about the girl he met a few hours previously.

"Hey." Zidane could hear Bartz whisper, as to not disturb Squall. "You asleep?"

"Nah." Zidane replied. "Keep thinking about that girl who tried to steal from Terra..."

"Maybe you should confront her about it." Bartz suggested with a whisper.

"Huh?"

"C'mon, your the ace thief I know. Those bandits I fought were only a third of your talent. If there's anyone who can spot a thief, it's you. Only way to make sure Terra's class is safe."

"I guess so." Then they heard movements from Squall.

"That's if you get to school if I don't punch you to sleep." He growled.

"Yessir!" They hollered in fright as they slept and never said a word after that.


	10. Shopping

Shopping

It was the next morning from the Warriors most tiring day yet, and it was going to be even worse; they awoke, went downstairs to see that the Warrior of Light had prepared breakfast: an assortment of cereal and for the older warriors: eggs and bacon.

"Wow, you went all out, huh?" Asked Bartz.

"Don't thank me, comrades." The Warrior of Light spoke. "Thank Cloud, he was the one who found the area that delivers these food. I merely cooked them." Cloud was next door in the living room, lazily lying on the sofa and quietly watching TV. The remaining Warriors sat down to a nice breakfast before they set off to school or work.

"With the money we have now, we should probably find some provisions for the coming days." Cecil said. "Terra and Cloud's money won't come in until soon and we can't live off of Zidane forever."

"Cecil's right." Squall said, eating a plate of bacon. "Plus pizza's getting old."

"We could get Cloud to go back to the place where he found the food and buy a lot more." Luneth offered.

"It wouldn't be right, sending him back when he just got back." Terra said with a little care for the self-inflicted loner.

"He's the one with the car!" Zidane piped, through half-eaten cereal.

"Terra's right." The Warrior of Light spoke. "I say those who are not on school duties fill Cloud's spot."

"Another adventure, you say?" Asked Shanttoto.

"I don't think it's an adventure, young one." Firion laughed. Just then, Cloud joined in.

"I'll take you guys there." He said. "It's quite a distance, and getting to it on foot isn't wise."

"Thanks, Cloud." Bartz smiled.

"I'm sure we'll do fine by walking." Terra said with a smile. Soon the meals were eaten, the uniforms were put on and the school kids were ready, but not before Terra was writing down a list of what the grocery shoppers needed to get. Eventually, after explaining to the Warrior of Light what the difference between dish washer detergent and soap powder were, the eleven Warriors set off.

School was just as lively as ever for the four school children. They arrived at their home room class with all the other kids in the class chatting merrily. When Squall entered the classroom, however, Sakui instantly joined Squall.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked carelessly.

"Yes. Class Vice-Presidents and Presidents must be together at all times during class and break times." Sakui explained. Squall fumed at this.

"Well as President, I say ignore that rule, alright?" He said selfishly.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, President Squall." Sakui persisted, only irritating Squall further. So Squall took his seat, but with Sakui sitting next to him, only ignoring the sniggers from the other three. The sniggering of Zidane stopped however when he spotted the blonde haired girl Hiyo, or in Zidane's eyes the mysterious thief; she took her place next to Zidane without saying a word. Just when Zidane was about to say something to her, Terra walked in and was ready to begin the class.

"Alright, everyone, settle down!" Terra said with a sweet voice, hushing the chatting students of class 1-A. Even while Terra spoke, Zidane didn't listen, only trying to figure out what was with Hiyo. Was she the thief he knew she was? Or was she just acting funny the night before just a coincidence. It wasn't until Terra was calling his name that he was sent back into reality. "Zidane? You're here, aren't you?" Terra was taking the register, and coming to Zidane's zoned out state proved quite embarrassing.

"Oh umm, yeah, here." Zidane replied.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were dead." Terra giggled to herself.

At the same time, however, the remaining Warriors made it to the place Cloud called the supermarket to get more food and provisions for the coming days. They arrived in Cloud's car, still not used to Cloud's liking for extreme driving.

"Do you think...you can slow down every now and then?" Asked Bartz, keeping his balance to assure himself he was out of the dreaded car.

"Sorry, I just hate driving slowly." Cloud said. "Now, give me a call on this." He gave, a still shaken Warrior of Light, a cellphone. "When your ready to leave."

"I will." The Warrior of Light replied. And with this, Cloud sped away in his car back to the house.

"He sure likes a car drive, huh?" Bartz laughed.

"Let's stay focussed on why we're here." Firion said, looking to the collosal-sized supermarket.

"It is quite large for a place that supplies one with basic nesessities." Cecil commented.

"I don't think it supplies just that." Bartz said.

"In any case..." Spoke Shantotto. "Shall we press ahead?" She walked to the main entrance.

"Hold on a moment." The Warrior of Light said, halting Shantotto. "Cloud mentioned something about taking a carrier trolley."

"Could it be those things over there?" Asked Cecil pointing to a collection of shopping trolleys collected in a small roofed area a small distance away from the main entrance. The five approached it, but when Firion tried to take the one nearest him, it wouldn't budge, seeing as there was a chain attached to the next trolley.

"Why would someone chain these up for?" Asked Firion with a little anger.

"Maybe you should do this." The Warrior of Light suggested, taking a coin given by Cloud and pushed it into the trolley, releasing it from the chain it was locked to.

"This world sure is strange." Bartz said. They now took the trolley (With Shantotto sitting on the baby seat installed into it) and made their way inside. It certainly was a sight to behold, as all five warriors gasped at the size of the amazing supermarket. Many aisles were in place with different sections of food, cleaning material, toys and much more to choose from.

"Wow!" Whispered Bartz.

"Truly amazing." Said Cecil in awe.

"Come, comrades." The Warrior of Light said. "There is much to explore." They walked in, still getting used to their environment. Their search began at the fruit and vegetable section. Firion scanned the list.

"It says we need assorted fruits and vegetables in a small box." Firion reported. The warriors looked around briefly, before Bartz pointed to something.

"Aha!" He exclaimed. Then he picked up a small box of apples, bananas and grapes. "This should be it, right?"

"I hope so." Firion replied. "If it's gonna be this exciting for every trip, I'd love to see how it's gonna play out every time."

During the same time, Zidane was going through torture. He was sitting in science, looking at his rather skinny teacher give lessons on atoms; that was the easiest part, the hardest part was that Hiyo was sitting next to him, and was his lab partner. All the while, he kept looking at her, paying attention to her somewhat dazed out expression. After around five minutes of looking, Hiyo finally looked over and caught him looking.

"What?" She asked. Zidane snapped out of it and looked away.

"Ummm, nothing..." Zidane said, pretending to write notes at the teacher's lesson. Hiyo furrowed her eyebrow in rage at Zidane's behaviour. She immediately stood up.

"Teacher! I think Zidane here may be ill." Hiyo prepped up.

"What?" Zidane mentally screamed.

"Ill?" Thought Squall, who was on the other side of the class. "Zidane? They don't belong on the same sentence." Hiyo's outburst caught the attention of the teacher.

"Is this true, Zidane?" He asked.

"Ummm...I..." Zidane stammered. He looked to Hiyo, who gave a look that said 'Say no, and I'll make you sick!', so Zidane played along. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little light-headed, teach'." Squall rose up.

"As Classroom President, I'd like to do the honours of escorting him to the nurse's office." Squall said. This got the girls squealing in delight, thinking up whatever romance scenarios between him and Zidane may happen in this trip.

"No, I insist, President Squall, I'll take him." Hiyo said, yanking Zidane from his chair and literally dragging him outside. Squall growled, not being able to save Zidane from an unknown fate, and more to it, skip having sit next to Vice-President Sakui any longer.

Zidane and Hiyo walked for a moment before Hiyo pinned Zidane up to the wall, full force.

"Alright, you! Cards on the table! What is it that you find fascinating about me?" Hiyo growled angrily. Zidane, taken aback by this attack, quickly side-stepped to escape Hiyo's grip. He jumped back to keep his distance.

"I want to know what you were doing last night that made you stay in school last night!" Zidane barked.

"Like I told you, I had to see our homeroom teacher on something important!" Hiyo replied just as loudly.

"If that were the case, then why didn't you see her when she came out?" Zidane questioned. Hiyo was put into a difficult position.

"I...I..." Hiyo stammered, trying desperately to find a solution.

"You want to know the truth? Fine, her it comes." Zidane said, and with all his might, he summoned his courage to speak to her the first time they encountered. "You were here two days ago, going through Ms. Branford's desk, weren't you?" Hiyo's eyes widened as far as they could.

"H-How did you-!" Hiyo whispered in shock. Grabbing his shirt, she was now seriously mad. "Did you follow me here?" Then it finally sunk in about how Zidane knew. "It was you...you were that guy that found me that night! Weren't you?" Zidane knew she would find out the moment he gave his position away, but he was prepared.

"You guessed right." Zidane said. "So now, back to questions, why were you going through Ms. Branford's desk?" Hiyo grew an immediate smile and loosened her grip on Zidane.

"I think the main question here is: What were you doing at the school?" Hiyo asked confidently. This caught Zidane off-balance.

"I...I saw you coming in and decided to follow!" Zidane replied hastily. Hiyo grew closer to Zidane's face.

"I don't believe that for a second." Hiyo whispered with confidence. Zidane gave a growl.

"I want to know what you were doing here that night!" Zidane replied.

"So if I tell you my secret, will you tell me yours?" Hiyo said, now smiling devilishly.

"Never..." Zidane now said with malice.

"Hmph, your right. Doing that would be pretty boring." Hiyo said. "Alright then. We were both crafty little thieves that night. How about a deal?"

"A...deal?" Zidane asked. Zidane grew nervous at the sound of the word, and even more nervous at Hiyo's evil expression.

Meanwhile in the supermarket, it was half an hour into their shoping expidition, and it was already growing tiring.

"Alright, we'll need milk and eggs." The Warrior of Light said. "I'll go get them, so everyone stay here." The Warrior headed over to the other aisle. Shantotto growled.

"Ughh! This is getting us nowhere!" She barked. "At this rate, we'll be here all day!"

"There's no other way around it." Firion said.

"Hmph! How naive!" Shantotto replied. "I say, a flock of birds that scatter in all directions shall gather more ground!"

"You mean we should split up?" Asked Bartz.

"Precisely." Shantotto said. "If you split up and gather the material needed, we'll be done in quarter the time!"

"I can't disagree to that." Cecil said. "Very well, Firion, go and collect all the necessary detergents, soap, bleach, whatever we need. Bartz, you go and collect the remaining food. I'll go and collect anything we may need also that Cloud may have missed."

"Alright." The two others said and went down separate paths.

"Shantotto, you stay with the trolley and relay the information to the Warrior of Light." Cecil said.

"As you wish." Shantotto said. Cecil waved goodbye, and set down another path. Two minutes later, the Warrior of Light returned with the milk and eggs.

"Wait, where is everyone?" Asked the Warrior.

"I set them off to find our remaining material." Shantotto told.

"That was a bad mistake." The Warrior said.

"And why is that?" Asked Shantotto.

"None of us have been in this place before. We may as well wander into a dungeon full of monsters." He replied.

"Good point." Shantotto replied. The Warrior took the trolley and immediately ran to locate his lost comrades. What he didn't know, was that Bartz had returned with his remaining food, to see that the trolley was gone.

"Errr...Shantotto?" Bartz meekly called out. It was at that moment, that when the Warrior of Light took the trolley, that all the Warriors were considered lost. 


	11. The Supermarket Disaster

**The Supermarket Disaster!**

Zidane was baffled at Hiyo's true intentions. She had declared Zidane a deal , and it didn't sound too good at that.

"A...deal?" Asked Zidane dry-throated.

"Yes, a deal." Hiyo repeated. "Thieves never back down from a challenge!"

"I don't need you to tell me that!" Zidane replied back. "So spill it, what do you have in mind?"

"Oh, it's nothing too hard. Even for an amateur thief like you, it should be easy." Hiyo chuckled. Zidane fumed at "amateur", if only she knew what he was doing that night. "Meet me at eight o' clock tonight at the school gates, and I'll give you a challenge. If you complete the challenge, I'm all yours; you can ask me anything and I will answer in truth."

"Even what you were doing in the school that night?" Zidane asked.

"Even what I was doing in the school that night." Hiyo said. "But, if you don't turn up, or fail to complete the task, then you will not only confess what YOU were doing that night, but also confess in front of the headmistress!" Zidane gaped at this offer.

"Wh-What?! I can't! I'll get expelled!" Zidane yelled angrily. "And Cosmos won't exactly best pleased either." Saying this part under his breath.

"I understand. We can always call off the deal and pretend this whole meeting never happened. But, who's to say I won't tell the headmistress of your doings?" Hiyo said evilly. Zidane was thinking so hard on the situation, his head spun. This was his only chance to secure Terra's thief and find out what she was doing. But if he can't complete the challenge, he'll be expelled and shunned by the others. In the end, he sighed.

"Alright! I'll do your challenge! But if you so much as breathe another word about this to anyone..." Zidane said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll do heaven knows what to me." Hiyo chuckled and walked back to class. "Just make sure you don't, or the same will happen to you." She set off, leaving Zidane ever more questionable about her true intentions...

"This is truly a disaster..." Spoke the Warrior of Light to Shantotto as they searched endlessly to the endless infinity of the supermarket in search of the others. "We haven't come across anyone. If you had just stuck with my original plans, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh, will you silence?" Shantotto mocked. "You're giving me a headache." The Warrior of Light growled at Shantotto's calm demeanor.

"If only I could use my powers. I could find them instantly." He spoke.

"What's stopping you?" Shantotto said carelessly.

"You know why not!" The Warrior replied. "The Chaos Warrior Exdeath can find us at any moment. If he does, he'll use his powers to transport Chaos' minions, and perhaps the manikins to this world. That I do not want to be the fault over."

"Let them come! This place is too boring for my tastes anyway." Shantotto laughed.

"How dare y-!" But before the Warrior of Light could continue his sentence to the carefree Shantotto, he spotted someone in the distance: Bartz. "It's Bartz!" He ran, but paused when he realised he left Shantotto behind. "Stay here, and don't move!" Quickly, he ran in the direction he saw Bartz. Shantotto, however, grew a devilish smile.

"I won't move, but this trolly begs to differ. Hohoho!" She gave three large budges, which was enough to set the trolly in motion on it's own.

The Warrior of Light quickly caught up to Bartz.

"Hey!" Bartz said in surprise. "Where were you?"

"I can say the same." The Warrior of Light said.

"I just went to get some of the supplies when you and the trolly up and left." Bartz said. "Now I'd appreciate it if we could find the trolly fast, these supplies are really heavy." The Warrior of Light just noticed he was carrying half the shopping list in his arms.

"Alright." He replied. "But we need to find Cecil and Firion, quickly. Who knows where..." He paused, at the sight of his previous direction, to see that Shantotto had gone missing.

"What's up?" Bartz asked.

"That Shantotto is going to be the death of me one day..." The Warrior of Light said in mental exhaustion.

Firion ran across the aisles in search of his comrades, but to no avail.

"Where is everyone?" He asked to himself. "It was a simple task turned hard when the trolly disappear-" His speech was short-lived, after he saw a run-away trolly, bashing a nearby trolly in it's path. "What in the..." He dashed towards it's direction to see Shantotto speeding away in it. "Shantotto?!" Firion dashed with all his might to catch her, but the speeding trolly was too fast, even as it banged into nearby trollys, spilling it's contents or toplling them down completely.

"Pick up your feet if you want to catch me!" Shantotto laughed. Firion growled and only when arriving at the DIY section, he came up with a plan. He quickly grabbed a long strand of thin rope and a small gardening trowel, tied the rope to the handle of the trowel and throwed it for Shantotto and the trolley. It coiled itself around the handle bar of the trolley and slowly easing the pull, Firion grinded the trolley to a halt, just before it was about to hit a trolley owned by a mother and her child. "Hmph, killjoy!" Firion approached with many questions to ask.

"Mind telling me what you were thinking?!" Firion scolded. "You could have seriously hurt someone that way!"

"The trolley went off on it's own accord." Shantotto smirked smartly. Before Firion could probe further, the woman who was saved from Shantotto's trolley.

"Ummm...thank you, sir..." She said timidly. Firion looked to the young woman: she had brown short hair, green eyes and sported summer-wear, as it was hot that day. The child she had, was no more than a few months old and was sleeping in the small baby chair supported on the woman's own trolley. Firion smiled to her.

"You're welcome, miss." He replied. "I'll make sure this one doesn't go off causing more trouble." Shantotto gave a loud 'humph' in disgust. As the kind woman waved goodbye to Firion with her child, however, the Warrior of Light and Bartz came at full speed and immediately dumped a large amount of shopping material into the basket. Bartz was huffing and puffing, whilst massaging his arms.

"I thought my arms were gonna fall off!" Screamed Bartz, attracting quite a lot of attention.

"Why did you take the cart away, Firion?!" The Warrior of Light also exclaimed, holding his arms in agony.

"I didn't move it!" Firion said, trying to clear his name. "I grabbed the cart from Shantotto to stop her from causing mischief!"

"You have caused nothing but trouble since we have arrived, not only in this supermarket, but in this world too!" The Warrior of Light lectured. Shantotto remained silent, not saying a word to the words of the loyal knight. Until at last, she spoke.

"If you are content in making your new life as simple as possible, do not place the fault on yours truly!" And she hopped off the trolley and trodded toward the exit. "If you need me, I shall be outside."

"She is truly an enigma..." Said Firion. Soon, Cecil had reunited with them, and were off paying for their goods. The four reunited with Shantotto outside, but while the Warrior of Light called Cloud, Bartz approached the tiny mage.

"Don't worry about him." Said Bartz. "He's just a little too eager to not disappoint Cosmos." Shantotto 'hmph'd'

"Is it a crime to enjoy the simplicities of this new life?" She asked.

"Of course not. But you can always enjoy other things that don't involve discord, like doing research on this world?"

"Too boring." Almost instantly when Warrior of Light hung the phone up (Amazed at the power of cellphones), Cloud arrived with a screeching swerve.

However, there came a large problem, Cecil grunted in pain and fell to the ground, clutching his chest.

"Cecil?!" Cried Firion. "What is it?!"

"I-It's manifesting...My Dark Knight form!"


	12. The Agent of Darkness

**The Agent of Darkness**

_Cecil Harvey is an interesting individual; he has two sides, each having their own advantages. The grace of light and the power of darkness. Both are like the Ying of the Yang and must be in perfect harmony. However, since arriving in the new world, Cecil has been disguising in his light form, shutting out his dark side. Keeping such a force tapped for so long will inevitably spill out..._

Those were the words recited by Cosmos as she sat beside an incapacitated Cecil, with all the Warriors in the living room looking over him.

"So Cecil was keeping his good form all this time, but his other half was trying to get out?" Asked Firion, the most concerned of all.

"Yes..." Said Cosmos. "And although this wouldn't be a problem, Cecil's change emits magical force..."

"Which will alert Chaos' forces..." Finished the Warrior of Light in realisation.

"What should we do then?" Asked Bartz.

"I am keeping his magical force at bay, but eventually it will burst forth, and when that happens, even I do not know what will occur..." Cosmos explained.

"It pains me to see one of our comrades like this..." Luneth said.

"Isn't there anything we can do for him?" Asked Tidus in thought.

"Perhaps it's time we give up the ghost?" Suggested Cloud. "All these precautions to keep Chaos at bay. Are they really worth it?"

"Of course, man!" Said Zidane. "I like it here."

"It's troublesome, that's what I say." Squall added.

"I brought you to this world so that we may break ourselves from this cycle of conflict...I do not wish to involve you in it any more..." Said Cosmos. Just then, Cecil began to awake.

"Cecil!" The others cried, coming to his side.

"Th-There is another option." Said Cecil, still trying to keep his Dark Knight under wraps. "Send me back and the others will be safe." This made the group outburst in refusal.

"Forget that!" Cried Zidane.

"No way, man!" Concurred Tidus.

"What's the point of Cosmos doing this if she sends you back?" Added Terra.

"She is right." Said Cosmos. "All of you matter, and I will not sacrifice one of you."

"But Cosmos..." Panted Cecil. "If you do not, then we will all suffer!"

"Lets say you do go back." Argued Firion. "You'll just be captured by Chaos' forces and interrogated until you reveal our location."

"There's only one who will sense my presence inter-dimensionally and that's Exdeath." Said Cecil. "If I can use the Dark Knight to eliminate him, not only will my cover be safe, it will also stop Exdeath from finding us."

"That's right!" Warrior of Light gasped. "Then we can use magic until he is revived once more."

"Doing this is not the issue." Said Cosmos. "I cannot return you back here once the deed is done..."

"It's our only hope!" Said Cecil. Cosmos looked away in anguish.

"Then I will accompany you." Said Cosmos. This made everyone gasp.

"Are you sure, Cosmos?" Asked Terra in concern. "The magic you consumed shielding us from Exdeath will put you at a disadvantage..."

"If I do not do this...Then I am no better than Chaos..." Explained Cosmos.

"Alright then, guess we'll come too!" Said Zidane.

"It'll be a good workout since we got here." Said Cloud, stretching his arm.

"Your courage is admirable, but I cannot take you." Said Cosmos.

"Why not?" Asked the young Onion Knight. "We wanna help!"

"This is a mission based on stealth, to release Cecil's dark powers, use it to defeat Exdeath and return without arousing Chaos' minions. Bringing you all will do so." Cosmos explained. "You must remain here and continue to maintain your low profile." This was hard for the other Warriors to swallow, but they nodded in agreement at this.

"It is as you wish, Cosmos." Nodded the Warrior of Light. Cecil got up, albeit with difficulty and dressed into his Paladin attire.

"I am ready Cosmos..." Said Cecil.

"Then let us return..." He held Cecil's hand and with a quick flash of light, both were gone.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Gulped Bartz.

Cosmos and Cecil arrived at the Interdimensional Rift, home to Exdeath, and where their challenger will be. However, upon arriving on the roof of Exdeath's castle, almost immediately their plan was thrown into disarray.

In their path was Exdeath as they predicted, but standing next to him was the deadly Garland.

"So it looks like your paranoia came true." Spoke Garland to the evil warlock.

"As I anticipated!" Said Exdeath, no longer in his meditative state. "I knew eventually Cosmos would try to kill me in an attempt to keep themselves secluded! But I am always one step ahead!"

"Oh no." Gasped Cosmos. "Defeating Exdeath was dangerous as it was. Defeating him and Garland have made this mission more impossible..."

"They knew we were coming..." Growled Cecil.

"So tell me." Spoke Exdeath. "Where did you scurry off to, Cosmos? And where are the other insects under your protection?"

"That is none of your concern!" Cecil intervened.

"It hardly matters." Said Garland. "All we need to do is drag you back to Chaos, and he will make you talk!" The two approached, ready to beat them enough that they wouldn't resist capture.

"Not if I have a say in the matter!" Yelled Cecil who was then imbued in dark energy, that made the two enemies recoil.

"What?" Gasped Exdeath. "This ant was never this powerful!" Cecil emerged from the darkness, now fully clad in his Dark Knight armor.

"Such a force kept in check for so long, will inevitably spill forth all it's power." Cosmos said to herself. Cecil immediately charged for Exdeath hoping to finish the fight in an instant, but was blocked by Garland's massive sword, but the force of Cecil's attack did push him back slightly.

"Impressive. Not many people can push me back on a whim!" Garland applauded.

"Be one with the Void!" Called Exdeath as he summoned a black hole behind Cecil. Fortunately Cecil jumped away from the affecting range of the large imploding mass, forcing Exdeath to call it back, seeing its use gone.

"Be gone!" Cecil cried as he struck from above. The two minions barely dodged it, forcing the two apart.

"I see! It looks as though you've been using this sanctuary of yours as training!" Exdeath hypothesised. "Be that as it may, you're still no match for us!" Said Exdeath as he flung his sword for Cecil, but he expertly blocked it and sent it flying back, piercing Exdeath's shoulder. "Ughhh! You little worm!"

"It's over, Exdeath!" Cecil said, but before he could strike the final blow...

"You left your guard wide open!" Garland yelled from behind. But only when Cecil turned around to react did he fear the worst: Garland was charging for Cosmos.

"Garland! Stop!" Yelled Cecil, but he was prone to attack by Exdeath, who blasted a ball of wind at Cecil that took the breathe out of him.

"It's over!" Yelled Garland as he struck for Cosmos. It was the longest second for Cecil as he tried his best to get to Cosmos before the blade could harm his beloved goddess, but before the attack could finish, a stream of black lightning sent Garland flying over the building's edge, and finishing off one of Chaos' finest.

"What?!" Both Exdeath and Cecil cried. Cosmos gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you." She said, as none other than Golbez floated down in front of Cosmos, the one responsible for her protection.

"Brother!" Cecil gasped in joy.

"Save your thanks 'til after the battle!" Golbez commanded, that prompted Cecil to turn around and block Exdeath's attack.

"Pitiful! Still relying on your brother to fight your battles!" Exdeath mocked.

"I fight my own battles, as I'll prove!" Using all his dark energy, he fired a beam, that pierced Exdeath's armour, forcing him to collide of the adjacent wall, heavily weakening the Warlock.

"Ughh...this...isn't over...Mark my words...I will find your little sanctuary...and I will blow out your last ray of hope!" Exdeath speeched as darkness enveloped him, and with one last laugh, he was gone. Cecil's Dark Knight form reached it's limit, and he returned to his light form. Very exhausted, he returned to Cosmos and Golbez.

"Thank you, brother." Cecil said. "Your timely appearance could not have been better."

"I did what I must." Spoke Golbez. "I would not so idly let the banner of my younger brother fall without cause."

"We need to keep this a secret from Chaos." Said Cecil.

"Worry not. That was my intentions. Now you must return to the paradise you've taken shelter in. I suspect the remainder of Chaos' forces will be approaching to see why Exdeath and Garland fell."

"You're right." Cecil said and turned to Cosmos who nodded gently.

"But know this, Cecil." Golbez said. "Your sanctuary isn't a permanent solution. Quite the opposite. It's as fragile as leaves to the wind. Today's events prove this. Had you not come here today, the Warlock you killed would have spotted your presence and would be now coming for you. And even when you killed him, he will soon be back on the hunt. If he finds you, you must leave on a moment's notice, or it is the inhabitants of that world that will suffer. Do you understand?" Cecil took what Golbez had to say and nodded.

"Your words of wisdom will be most helpful." Smiled Cecil.

"Now go. And remember to enjoy your time away, because you might not get a second chance." With those words, Cecil and Cosmos vanished back to the alternate world, and two minutes later, Kefka, Sephiroth and the Emperor rushed to the scene.

"I smelled a rat!" Kefka laughed. "Where did they crawl to this time?!"

"It seems Golbez might know." The Emperor identified. "Where did Cosmos and her men go?!"

"Cosmos was never here." Lied Golbez. "The two that fell here today were my doing; a sparring practice that got a little out of hand. You must have picked up the traces of light in my powers." Kefka roared in frustration at this.

"Well phooey!" He yelled, as he pranced away, mad that he was denied a fight with Terra for another day.

"I'd tread carefully; Chaos does not lightly punish those that lie in his presence!" Lectured the Emperor as he too walked away. Sephiroth remained however, to talk to Golbez personally.

"What gain do you get by aiding the opposition?" Asked Sephiroth.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Said Golbez. "What I said is the truth. Take it whichever way you want it, swordsman." Sephiroth grinned, but also walked away.

"If you happen to see Cloud, tell him I'm asking for him." And with that, Golbez was alone once more...


End file.
